The Thicker Miasma's in the Heart
by Riyu Shimoji
Summary: My sister's NarakuxKikyo pairing. Naraku fights against Onigumo when he gets memories of Kikyo. Do Kikyo and Naraku really hate each other? Or do they really want each other? (Written by Anna)
1. Introduction to Naraku

Chapter One-

The dark castle stood on the lonely hillside, hidden by the lurking shadows that passed. Giant soul collectors moved silently through the air, their evil aura surrounding them in a fine, purplish glow. The wooden floorboards of the castle's gloomy interior creaked slowly yet menacingly, as though of its own accord.

The man stood by the Shoji-like screen of the window. He frowned as the people in the village below passed into the dirty streets. He overlooked the sides of the black hill that revealed the muddy brown canal by the courtyard, and growled low like a cat. He stretched his arms up over his head, and let his long, baggy shirt fall to the floor. The man took out a long katana and pierced his back in one swift move.  
"This spider scar somehow links me," the man whispered in a deep, menacing tone. "I am sure that this is what still links me to my power. I, Naraku, will not give in to the previous foolishness of Onigumo. I have power now." Naraku withdrew the blade, and felt no pain from the spider-shaped scar that usually burned like wildfire.

"Naraku...who are you speaking to?" a voice from the doorway asked. Naraku turned, and noticed that his incarnation, Kagura, stood clutching the wooden screen. Naraku's eyes narrowed, but he gave a dangerous smile. "Hmm...Kagura. You have arrived at last, I see." Kagura was far from beautiful, and her looks brought out the evil that lurked in her enslaved heart. She secretly longed to be free from Naraku, who kept her heart in his hands. Kagura shook her head, patting the green, untidy bun at the back of her head.  
"I have been chasing the wolf tribe, like you asked," she said in a dangerously sweet tone.  
"That wolf leader, Koga...he had better perish by first light. The poison from the wasps I brought must have worked nicely."

Naraku pulled his robe-like shirt back on, and sat upon the oiled, wooden floorboards. Kagura flared her nose, enthralled with the pungent smells of Naraku's quarters, like the evil clouds of miasma and the dust from the walls. The floorboards shone with a reddish polish that seemed less than perfect, but enough to hide even the roughest flaws from prying eyes. Naraku had set a powerful barrier around the castle, so none of his most wanted enemies would break in that easily. The barrier had left a thick miasma that grew mustier by the minute, as though every time Naraku breathed, the miasma would give off another cloud of evil, steam-like power.

"No, Kagura," Naraku murmured, staring coldly upon his lesser creation. "I want the wolf leader gone as soon as possible. Never mind about first light! The poison of my beloved insects would have killed him seconds ago! What did you possibly do now?" Kagura sighed. "I released the wasps after I departed. I didn't want to catch the poison as well." Naraku shook his head and let out an evil, slightly amused laugh. "You are very amusing, Kagura. Do you not yet know that the wasps do not affect you? These wasps are mine, and as you may know..." Naraku stopped, and let his harsh, blue-lined eyes fix upon Kagura's fiery red ones.  
"As you may know...you are part of me." Kagura gasped, and her shiny red mouth went slack with surprise as Naraku let out another icy, stalking laugh. 


	2. Chapter 2

Naraku stopped laughing shortly after he sensed Kagura's unexpected fear. He smiled again, as though Kagura's fear was his gateway to happiness.  
"Kagura...I am surprised at you. Surely you know that I absolutely hate for you to fear me." Kagura sensed the mock politeness that Naraku emitted. He used it like a mask. That was one of the things she hated most about her master.

"I know you dislike my fear of you. But let me tell you, Naraku, you will never defeat Inuyasha with that kind of shield." Kagura turned to leave, her eyes fixing Naraku in one last, steely glare.  
Naraku did not seem mocked by Kagura's attitude. He was rather pleased, actually. The more reason to give her heart more pain! After all, she was born from Naraku's very ribs. If Kagura were to defy him and leave Naraku in betrayal, why, that would make him very happy! He would destroy her, and show her exactly what it means to betray her own flesh and blood.

"She can reflect on it in hell," he whispered, and sat by his low, wooden cot with woven platforms of string. Outside, the giant soul collectors seemed to moan slowly and quietly. They clamored and mourned, as though they too wanted a life far away from Naraku and his coterie.

On a similar hillside, a young woman walked through tall blades of grass that tickled her knees. Kikyo stood, overlooking the small, humid village of Kaede, her younger sister from 50 years before. Kikyo had seen her sister a few times before, who had aged rapidly since Kikyo's death long ago.  
Kikyo had died for love. She had taken to Inuyasha, the half-demon with a short temper and dog-like features. Kikyo was a regular Shinto priestess, and would often stay by Inuyasha's side. One day, Naraku had cast an illusion of Inuyasha to steal the Shikon Jewel that Kikyo had protected. Naraku had wanted the Jewel for his own purposes, and made the whole incident look like the Inuyasha that Kikyo once knew had betrayed her. Kikyo had gotten the wrong idea, and pinned Inuyasha to a tree for fifty years with a powerful arrow that emitted sacred power. Kikyo had died in front of Kaede, and was cremated with the Shikon Jewel in her hands. Later, Kikyo had been resurrected from a witch Urasue, and was re-created from the earth's clay and soil.

Ever since that day, Kikyo had been living off of the souls of dead girls. She feared her body would not last out of hatred alone. Kikyo had resented every living creature since the day of her resurrection, especially Kagome. Kagome was Kikyo's supposed reincarnation after the Jewel escaped from her body. The two young women looked extraordinarily alike, but Kagome was a skinny schoolgirl from the modern times. How dare she mock Kikyo in such an informal fashion! The odd way Kagome was dressed, the way she stood by Inuyasha's Inuyasha have a new love? Kikyo assumed this was so.  
Now she lived wherever her body would take her. She was filled with new emotions, and wandered about to continue her unfinished business in the world of the living.

Kikyo stared across the top of the hill shortly before departing. Her soul collectors followed loyally, twisting themselves about her shoulders and legs. They blinked their demonic red eyes and gave off a low, painful moan, as though their lives once reflected misery as well.  
The young woman walked a long and dangerous path, cutting past shadowy trees and deep, unfriendly ponds with demonic frogs and snakes. She did not show any sign of fear, for she knew that somewhere, someone would be watching. Kikyo had been treated like vermin, being hunted as though she was a thief on the run. Was there a capture reward as well? Would they take her dead or alive? To Kikyo, neither mattered.

"This is all Kagome's fault," Kikyo muttered, turning her head toward the blue evening sky. "Why did she steal Inuyasha from me? Does he truly care for her more than me?" The soul collectors moaned again as Kikyo dropped to her knees. "I am truly exhausted. Not just from the journey. Kagome has been in my way for too long! Too damn long! Thank the heavens for my wandering power." 

Back at Naraku's castle, tension seemed to drift among the lonely walls and battered screens. Old armor with faces of samurai seemed to frown, as though they hated the pungent interior of the castle that held so many false emotions.  
"Kagura...tell me, why have you arrived so late? Is it because you still cower in fear of me?" Naraku asked, not caring whether his words provoked her.  
Kagura chose to ignore the question with a tip of her fan. "You don't understand, do you? I have waited for this moment! I spent my time trying to ward off Inuyasha and his lowly, human friends. It is such a difficult business, especially if you sent me alone."

Naraku raised his eyebrows. His long, nimble fingers curled over one another in his lap.  
"Is that any excuse to leave me here alone?" Kagura stood there, waving her fan about her face, as though trying to hide her nervousness.  
"You...you're not alone. You have Kanna, and Kohaku." Naraku sighed and leaned against a shelf-like crack in the red, polished screen. "Kanna and Kohaku are nothing but powerless against you. You were my first incarnation, after all. Besides, even if they are here, you still can't leave me. You will return eventually...because I have your heart in my own two hands."

Kagura scoffed, being pushed further in conversation by her confidence. "You don't have to be so lonely, you know." Naraku looked up at Kagura, who headed toward the dark doorway.  
"You don't have to be so lonely...after all, you are a demon." 


	3. Chapter 3

Naraku sat there as Kagura left. He stared at the floor with his cold, red eyes, as though they were torturing a long-time rival. His hands were numb, and his skin went paler than a fresh piece of parchment. Something Kagura had said must have struck him with shock...or perhaps he was too powerful for his own body. Naraku prided himself in being able to reproduce other demons from a single body. His body.

Kagura...the damn demon...

Naraku started to feel ill. His mind seemed to snap in and out of focus. It was almost as though all of his evil plans were slipping away from him! Naraku grasped the wall behind him and lurched to his feet. His shoes felt heavy, as though his feet had turned into hard, solid weights. Naraku could barely lift his foot, and lost his balance. He fell to the floor, clutching his head with both of his claw-like hands.

Is this the work of Kagura?

Naraku felt the questions pop into his conscience like tiny bubbles. The confusion and curiosity filled ran through his veins like blood. Naraku longed to know what was happening to him. Was he about to gain a new body and leave the other useless? Somehow, Naraku knew that this would not be like that.

No...this isn't Kagura. She'd never do this to me!

Naraku crawled along the floor like an injured dog, holding onto anything he could find. His ears picked up the sounds of the swirling, dark wind outside. The soul collectors flew around the hill, surrounding the castle as though they were Naraku's bodyguards.  
The moaning of the soul collectors...the howling of the wind...was Naraku in his own hell? Naraku's insides burned like fire...the fire that had killed Kikyo and burned her body away from the world.

This is something stronger. This...this is Kikyo!

Naraku murmured loudly and painfully, and nudged into one of the sweating purple pots on the wooden table nearby. The pots reeled, and shattered onto the wooden planks of the old floor. The pots had contained a mass of smoke-like substance, and it leaked through the floorboards and onto Naraku's hand.  
One of the ceramic pieces of the pot had pierced Naraku's hand. The smoke-like substance trickled into the line of blood that appeared on his thumb. Naraku scooted against the wall, making a noise like an angry dog.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you 50 thousand tears I've cried Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you And you still won't hear me

The haunting Shinto temple music rang through Naraku's ears. It was the same music that he had heard 50 years ago, during the time of Kikyo's death. This must be her spell! Naraku's eyes darted around the room, as though he expected Kikyo to jump out at him with a bow and arrow slung over her shoulders.

Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself Maybe I'll wake up for once Not tormented daily defeated by you Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom I'm dying again

Naraku turned his head toward the ceiling and howled. He howled like a wolf, howled as loud and sorrowful as his lungs could handle. The pain seemed to go away as fast as it came, and Naraku twisted his body around like a sloth. Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku stood at the doorway, staring at Naraku as though he was a disgusting animal.

Naraku stared at them repulsively. He despised them all, yet they were his own. Still, something about them attracted him to their weak power. Perhaps it was his aura that emitted from them...he did not know.  
Kanna, the small girl with white hair and haunting eyes, stepped forward. Her sandals tapped lightly against the wooden floor, and she held a small, silver-white mirror in her hands. "I have an idea for master," she said in a quiet and ghost-like voice. She was masterful; very much like Kagura. She was somber, yet very suspicious about Naraku's behavior. Naraku looked up from his own hands and stared at her. "What is it? What is your plan, Kanna?" Kanna gave a small half-smile and held up the mirror. It showed Kikyo's reflection. Her black hair and brown eyes looked so real in the thin glass, its cloudy plane hiding Kikyo's soul collectors.  
"The priestess," Kanna answered. Naraku felt a cruel smile twisting upon his lips, as they had done for many times now. Naraku's smile grew wider, and more evil by the second. It was as though he could read Kanna's mind, and he liked what he saw.

"I see now," he whispered. "It is brilliant, Kanna. I cannot believe I didn't think of it sooner. We must deliver this plan at once!" Kagura eyed the two with suspicion. "What is the plan, Naraku?" she asked calmly. Naraku's stare traveled from Kanna to Kagura, and back at Kanna's mirror.  
"We go after Kikyo. We'll set it up tonight."

Long after Naraku had decided to rest, Kanna and Kagura slipped out into the other room. Kagura pulled the wooden screen shut, and sat down upon a reed mat. Kagura reached for a small pail of water, and poured it slowly over the mat to keep it cool. Kanna pulled out a mat and settled on the floor, her small legs tucked under her.  
"Kanna, did you notice the smile on Naraku's face? He smiled so crazily...I feared he was going to strike me! Hah...to think I would be frightened of him!" Kanna lifted her shoulders and pulled at the flower ornament in her hair. "Naraku brings fear upon us all." Kagura shook her head.  
"No...Naraku cannot do this to us anymore. He cannot hold us prisoner. Kanna, listen to me and keep this knowledge only upon us. Naraku cannot know that we speak falsely of him. He will surely attack us and send us back into his spindly body.  
"Kanna, listen. If Naraku were to ever find out about our talk, he will just make us fulfill another one of his duties. If Naraku wants power, he needs to get it on his own."

Kanna didn't speak. Instead, she sat quietly with her eyes half-closed, as though the two sisters had been talking all night. Kagura was full of anger, and felt like running away from the dark castle that was her unwanted home.  
"Kanna, mark my words and hold them in the back of your mind. Naraku only wants us for his evil business. He doesn't give a damn about us! What we want means nothing to him. Meet me again next time, and I'll tell you what we should be doing."

Naraku awoke the next morning with a groggy head. His vision was slightly blurred, as though the danger from the other night never ceased. His eyelids felt like lead, and he longed for more sleep. Naraku's pillow was flat and hard, like cardboard, from years of pressing his head against the woven string. That morning, it seemed flatter and much firmer.  
He stared up at the hard, wooden ceiling. The patterns on the ceiling were slightly crooked, either from the years or from clumsy handiwork. Naraku never knew who built his castle, or even if that person was alive. It didn't matter, anyway. If only this aching in his head would stop! The pain stretched down to his arms now. Naraku turned on his side, scowling when crows outside squawked. Naraku shut his eyes hard, but he could not block out the pain that nearly terrorized him the other evening. He felt like the world was going on without him, like he no longer existed. What message was his body trying to send to him?

Naraku reached over on a low, plywood table. His long, nimble fingers flew over a brass tray like spiders, searching for something. He reached into a copper plate of water and retrieved a stiff, heavily-starched napkin. He sat up in his cot and scrubbed his face in the basin. He grabbed his long, curly black hair and whipped it into a loose ponytail.  
He gripped his forehead in a firm, yet massaging hold. He slipped his feet into a pair of tough, worn-down sandals that looked as though they had been burned down to the soles.

Kagura came in as soon as Naraku was about to leave. She brought dead soldiers, whom she had made servants of. One of the soldiers, who was sporting a profusely bleeding lip, held out a breakfast tray for Naraku. He pushed it away for two reasons; he did not want anything to eat, especially if it had a dead man's blood in it.  
Naraku felt a rush. His ideas took shape in his mind to make a big disaster. After reflecting on the situation very clearly, he realized that every time Naraku cracked up, he always thought of Kikyo. I must make her suffer, he realized. I must find her, and make her pay for this trick. Naraku felt another one of his evil smiles form on his pale lips. I will use my Illusory Death. That will bring the priestess down faster than she can ever imagine. I will send her to hell, where she belongs.  
"The woman is dead. She no longer belongs in this world, where she has wound her way to my mind. She cannot frighten me. Kikyo has always been terrified of me. Her damn pride is what brings her to believe that she is invincible. I will prove her wrong today."

Naraku sent one of his puppets out after Kikyo. The puppet pulled on his white baboon outfit shortly before departing. Kagura rolled her eyes as she watched. "Why must you wear that?" The puppet Naraku forced a smile on his face. He turned his head to stare at her. "Kagura, surely you must know this. How many times have I told you? If I were to make Inuyasha and his mortal friends suffer, he must not be able to see me in my true form. I need a disguise." Kagura threw her hands up. "Why? Inuyasha must have seen you in that thousands of times already. How can he not know who you are? Even a half-demon like him can't be that stupid." Naraku glared at the floor. "Sometimes I wonder about him." Without another word, Naraku gathered the furry folds of his costume and disappeared, leaving behind a cloud of thick miasma. Kagura waved her fan to disperse the cloud.

Back in the forest, Kikyo slept high in a tree. The soul collectors twisted around her, forming a scaly, powerful blanket. The blueish aura around the tree protected her from airborne enemies, and showed Kikyo's extreme power. If Kikyo was never a priestess, she would truly die, like many before her.  
Suddenly, the leaves rustled in the tree. Kikyo awoke from her slumber and looked carefully down below. She slept by the Bone Eater's Well, where Kagome would always emerge. Kikyo chose this spot as her resting place in case Kagome came back. Then, she would confront the schoolgirl and convince her to tell where Inuyasha was. So far, she had no luck.  
Kikyo swung her legs over the tree branch, and was about to climb down when she heard a noise about a mile away. Kikyo reached behind her and pulled out a neatly-carved and polished bow. She slung it over her slender shoulders and grabbed her supply of arrows.  
Kikyo stood up slowly, not wanting to lose her balance and fall. Her soft, sad brown eyes narrowed with heavy suspicion. Loose, black strands of her hair fell over her face. It made Kikyo look like a murderer, hiding behind a long dark curtain.

There was a scuttling noise, as though a fox or wolf was running very fast. Kikyo reached for an arrow and pulled the bow back, relaxing her feet while tightening her grip. Suddenly, Kikyo felt something lash out at her back and shoulders. Kikyo fell from the tree and landed on her side, her arrows scattering in the tall grass.  
Kikyo felt around for her arrows, unable to see them in the overgrown weeds. She stared wildly over her shoulder, and saw mud before her. She was speechless, both from the surprise of her old grave and the growing pain in her back. "I...I am being cremated again," she murmured.  
The mud caked around her, building a sort of hard wall. Kikyo could not escape. Her clothes were gone, and her face was streaming with unexpected tears. Kikyo seemed to fall away, even if she did not move an inch. This was not her doing! She felt like she was being controlled. Kikyo was shocked, but unable to move. She was surrounded by bright, evil red fire. Kikyo could not see it, but she felt the wet blood on her back. It burned and stung, like the fire around them. "Inuyasha...why did you betray me, Inuyasha? Help me out of here! You...you killed me..." Kikyo said, half-shouting. She then felt like her mind was replaying her death. Then she realized that her death was not being played back. She was reliving it.  
The young priestess held the Shikon Jewel in her hands, safe and protected from Inuyasha's grasp. Kikyo let the flames take control of her body, and let them burn her away from the face of the earth. The jewel gleamed brightly, like a million stars. The shine and the light of the fire was painful to Kikyo's eyes. It did not matter. She would become a spirit in a few minutes...

- "Going Under" by Evanescence 


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly, Kikyo awoke. She still lay sprawled on the grass, her arrows scattered around her. The pain in her back was gone, even if there was still blood. Kikyo woke up crying, her tears the only memory of what just happened. The soul collectors surrounded her, their mourning red eyes blinking at her. Kikyo covered her face with her arm and cried, not caring who or what saw her. After a few moments she was still, unable to remember where she was. All she remembered was the gleaming red fire, and the glittering, completely whole Shikon Jewel.

Naraku had spent the hour watching with satisfaction as Kikyo cried in fear. His reflection glowed evilly in Kanna's mirror as he watched Kikyo pay. He smiled, playing with his fingers in his lap. It was odd, actually. Naraku laughed like he was a teenager, laughing as he put his peer pressure on Kikyo. Still, when Naraku laughed, it was not nearly as pleasing as it was the last time. Perhaps Naraku did not really want to hurt Kikyo...he chose to pretend it was his imagination. He still convinced himself that the breakdown the other night was her payback scheme.  
"What?" Naraku shouted, sitting up suddenly. He saw Kikyo stand up, and wipe her tears on her white blouse. She gathered her arrows and departed quickly, though she was not running. The soul collectors seemed to boost her speed, and Kikyo walked fast, as though someone was watching her.  
"The illusory death! It...it failed?!" Naraku shouted, pounding his fists against Kanna's mirror. Slowly, Kanna reached out and poked him.  
"You'll break the mirror," she said quietly. Naraku wouldn't care if he were to break thirteen mirrors! It would not rid him of the fresh anger that thrashed inside him just now. Still, he did not want to attack Kanna. He lowered his fists and let them fall to his sides. Naraku breathed heavily, strands of black hair falling from his ponytail.  
"How did this happen? Damn!" he said, loudly but calmly. Naraku walked to the other side of the courtyard, and sat down on a cement wall under the tall tree that he called 'the old giant.' Kanna followed, and sat on the ground. The ground was old and the dirt was powdery from years of clansmen stomping across it in battle. Kanna sat with her legs under her again. Her white, ghostly face was at Naraku's knees. Naraku could not understand. Just minutes ago, Kikyo felt the pain that he had felt years before. Now, she walked calmly, as if she just came from a prayer. How dare she! She must have used her spiritual powers to ward off the illusory death. He should have known. He had seen this once before, when he tried turning the spell on Kagome in the woods. It was ineffective against her. The wench was Kikyo's reincarnation, so she, too, was dangerous.

Kagura slipped out of the back door slowly. She pulled on a pair of sandals, identical to Naraku's but smaller. "Well, Naraku? Now what do you suggest? Shall I go after the priestess and call her under the Dance of the Dead? Or shall I go after Kagome?" Naraku sighed and leaned against the cool, leathery trunk of the tree. "No," he said carelessly. He used one hand to grasp the wall he sat on. With his free hand, he reached into his collar and pulled out his own Shikon Jewel shards, which were elaborately stitched to a long, loose thread inside his shirt. "Perhaps I should be more watchful of these," he murmured. "Kikyo will want them. She is on her way here, I'm sure of it. She recognized the illusory death."

Kagura felt like throwing her head back to laugh at Naraku. She knew better, especially if her freedom and her life was in his hands. Instead she looked at the shards in Naraku's palm, and the mirror in Kanna's hands. "Which is why we must take action," Naraku said suddenly. Kanna looked up at Naraku, and molded her milk-white fingers around the ivory-rimmed bands that covered her mirror. Naraku stared down at the mountain paths that twisted around the village that his castle was on top of. "Yes. I'm sure of it."

Later on that night, Naraku walked down the still hallway. He reached his quarters in about five minutes' time, and sat on the floor by the large window. He stared outside and looked down. He saw the village below, and pressed his hand against the window, hoping to shield the image of those unworthy demon families.  
Women walked about with sickles, cutting grass and collecting grain from the fields. Men tethered horses together, and their sons walked at their feet, herding the dappled mares with sticks. Little girls ran about, brushing their hair with one hand and carrying bottles of lukewarm sake in the other. The older folk sat in front of old, stone temples. The crotchety men sat by the doors of shrines, placing spell scrolls on the old brass locks. They would also sit in rows of five or six, relaxing after training by sucking on smoke pipes.

Naraku removed his hand from the window and blinked. These peoples' lives are nothing like mine. They act as though there are no dangerous times in the world. They have no idea how to control power, or even what power is!  
"Foolish mortals." Still, Naraku's cruel remarks did not feel as pleasing as usual. It was just like the attack from the other night, only much worse. It was the work of Kikyo again!  
Naraku curled up on the floor, forcing himself not to be frightened. He knew that if Kikyo sensed his fear, she would never cease to terrorize him. Blurry images projected themselves in Naraku's mind, and flashed into memories.

He began to think back to a time when he was still human. Naraku was known as the soldier Onigumo. He was wounded in battle, and Kikyo had cared for him in a cave outside the village. Onigumo grew stronger by day, both by willpower and his ever-growing respect for Kikyo. One day, that respect turned to love and obsession. Onigumo's head ached, and he longed for Kikyo to be there, dabbing it gently with hot water and a cloth. One day, Onigumo longed for power rather than Kikyo. He allowed his wounds to re-open, and millions of demons flew inside his body.  
Those demons gave Onigumo great strength. His body became strong, nearly invincible at the time. Onigumo then became known as Naraku, and he stalked people for the Shikon Jewel. So far, he was very successful.

Naraku blinked and shook his head wildly. He tried to take those horrid, foolish memories back and replace them with noble intentions. Kikyo's beautiful, sad face seemed to pop inside and out of his conscience, like a giant bubble that would never explode. "NOOOOOOO! I will not give in!" Naraku shouted. "O..Onigumo!" Naraku covered his face with his hands, and his heart thrashed. Cold sweat fell from his forehead, and his skin grew pale. Naraku felt as though someone cut a large quarter of his flesh out, and it left a ragged hole in his side. He had no choice but to give in.  
"O...Onigumo. He is...resurrected at last." 


	5. Chapter 5

Naraku awoke the next morning with the same, imaginary hole inside him. His feet felt like two, cast-iron weights. He could not bring himself to get out of bed. He stared up at the ceiling and watched the screen flutter back and forth with the gentle morning wind. The trees rustled, and the branches seemed to split apart, making shapes like ghosts. Naraku's entire body felt numb, and he hoped he would not fall out of his cot onto the cold floor.  
When Naraku was finally able to feel his feet, it was already late into the morning. Kagura came in, waving her fan about impatiently. Kanna sat nearby, this time without her mirror. Her hands were folded in her lap, and her large, black eyes looked disappointed.  
"We're bored," Kagura announced. "We've slaughtered five villagers already. Killing doesn't help at all." Naraku swallowed and looked around the vast room. "Kikyo tried to attack me again last night. You...heard me, didn't you?" Kagura nodded. "You're not exactly the quietest when it comes to sudden pain." Naraku shook his head.  
"Damn...I thought I passed this. Kikyo is still connected to me somehow. She is using her power in my mind. How is she accomplishing this? She is trying to overpower me with an emotion that is neither respectable nor cruel." Naraku's cold, red eyes held Kagura's in a powerful, impatient stare. Kagura clicked her fan shut and folded her arms. "We're on standby until we figure this out. Just relax and stay in the castle, Naraku. That is all I can recommend. I'm sure Kanna is much too young to suggest a battle plan... let's just wait."

Even though the miasma around the castle made the air cool, the heat of the season was advancing. The leaves in the trees had gone from lively and green to crumpled and dull. The shrubs had turned this way too, even though the dead soldier servants watered them to impress Kagura. These servants moved slowly by the day, as though they too were on standby and trying to wait for Naraku's new idea.  
The entire area was coming to a standstill. Kanna and Kagura stared out into space as if all of time had stopped; and every time the servants brought meals, they were untouched. The servants and Naraku's incarnations sulked down the long hallways of the shaded castle, returning from naps or going to gossip in the large, empty rooms.  
Naraku felt as though his mind hovered in the hot, still air around him. He was in severe boredom, and he would not stop thinking about the past few incidents the night before.

When Naraku returned to sit in his quarters, Kikyo's face flashed before him. All of a sudden, Naraku clearly felt the faint, dying breeze that came in from the window. He also felt suddenly aware of the blood rushing through him and the feel of his cot against him. Kikyo's face twisted into a calm, almost happy smile. Then Naraku realized that it had been a long time since he had seen a very young woman, whether she was dead or alive.

He could hear Kikyo speaking to him, even though her face never moved from its position in his head. Naraku gave up on his concentration for what Kikyo was saying, and focused on the features of the beautiful young priestess.  
Naraku began to wonder if the image was real. Was he really imagining Kikyo there, smiling and standing before him? Naraku noticed the minute, intricate glow of Kikyo's dark glint against her soft, brown eyes. Her hair and fingernails seemed so well-detailed, so nearby.  
He shook his head, trying to disperse the image of Kikyo. Naraku's gaze meant trouble, and yet he still could not keep himself from staring at her. Naraku turned around suddenly, and stared at the giant soul collectors outside. He spun back around, and Kikyo's eyes were still on him. Naraku hesitated, and lifted his hand slowly. He reached out to touch Kikyo's hand, but the hand went right through her. It is just an image, he thought with slight sadness. He was surprised at himself for feeling this way. He was not familiar with this feeling...was he asleep, dreaming it all? Naraku took a half-step back, and withdrew his hand as though a large spider crawled on it. Kikyo took a step forward, and Naraku's mouth went slack with surprise. Kikyo turned her gaze directly on him, and her eyes held his powerfully, and were almost tender. Suddenly, a great warmth spread in Naraku's heart. He felt as though this was what he truly needed in life.

Naraku awoke in the late afternoon. He felt light-headed, as though he still could not remember what had happened to him. Then, he started to remember Kikyo's perfectly-detailed face, and sat up in his stiff, wooden cot. He stared around the room, but the image of the priestess had left his mind completely. Why did I feel so comfortable around her? Was I really happy to see her? Naraku pushed his thin, heavily-bleached blanket off the side of the cot. He shifted his weight so he could lay on his side, and stared across the room at the blank, dull wall.  
Why do you do this, Kikyo? Is this some form of revenge that you have carefully plotted against me? Must we torture each other like this?  
Naraku sighed heavily, letting his shoulders drop. He could not relax after all of these days, all of these encounters. Each time Naraku would fall to the floor and see images, he would always see or feel Kikyo. She was all Naraku wanted many years ago...until he departed secretly and stayed in the castle.  
He had forgotten about her all this time. He longed for her, and he never knew it until the day he first started hallucinating. Kikyo was not doing this...he was doing this to himself. His new desire for Kikyo had caused him to crack up, not Kikyo herself. He had been such a fool. A poor, defenseless fool... almost like a mortal.

Now he found himself thinking like a mortal. Thoughts of Kikyo settled into his days like a haze of depression. It controlled him so powerfully that Naraku was constantly in a high emotional state. He was easily alarmed, easily angered, and easily saddened. It was as though he had embarked on a long, uncharted journey with no end. It almost made him like Inuyasha.  
Naraku clenched his fists, and his eyes and heart burned with sudden anger. "Inuyasha!" he shouted. "Inuyasha is why I've been hallucinating! Kikyo still loves Inuyasha, so he must have had something to do with this! I will kill the pathetic half-demon, and I'll banish him to hell, where he can never have her! I will keep Kikyo for myself, just like I had intended to do." And with that, Naraku decided to go alone. He finally tired of using the puppets. After everything was done, he left the castle and swept out to engage battle with the long-time nuisance that was Inuyasha.

Naraku found Inuyasha far in the distance, training on a mountaintop alone. Naraku smiled to himself, and he felt the blood in his veins flow ever faster. The adrenaline was exciting, and built up strength. The white folds of his baboon robe shone in the light of the slowly setting sun. Inuyasha turned, and his dog ears twitched when he smelled Naraku.  
"Naraku! Came to finish me off so soon? Heh, you haven't seen nothin' yet." Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga, his giant war sword, from its shiny, black sheath.  
"No puppet can help you this time! Tetsusaiga's gotten lighter, and I'm gonna take you down!" Inuyasha ran forward, his bare feet slapping loudly against the hard, mountain rock. Naraku smiled, and raised one clawed hand. "You are over-confident as usual, Inuyasha. Perish, like the rest of the mortals before you!" Inuyasha shook his head.  
"I don't think so! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha raised his claws and swiped hard at Naraku's mask. Naraku let out a titter of wicked laughter from behind his baboon mask, and held up a small, striped hive. "Fear the wrath of my poison insects. Make the fool die!" Suddenly, millions of yellow wasps with piercing red eyes left the hive. The wasps took out their anger on Inuyasha, and swarmed around him in clusters of thirty or forty.  
"Damn!" Inuyasha shouted. "You think you can take me down with some nasty bugs? You're losing your touch, Naraku!" Inuyasha sliced through small groups of bugs at a time, but Naraku only laughed and released more.  
Inuyasha fell after he took more than two dozen bites. He cried out, and fell to the ground. Tetsusaiga lay on the ground a few feet ahead of him. The strong, fang-like sword had turned back into its dirty, tattered, thin form. Naraku knew better than to try to break Tetsusaiga's barrier, so he merely laughed at Inuyasha's supposed defeat. The wasps had flown from the dusty hive, leaving some of the dust in Inuyasha's eyes. Naraku was not sure that Inuyasha could see.

"Do not underestimate me. You cannot frighten me, half-demon. I am your master now." Naraku turned, preparing to strike Inuyasha down and take him as his own. While Naraku had his back turned, Inuyasha's shirt had ripped. His back and chest muscles bulged, and Inuyasha raised his claws. Naraku stared Inuyasha in the eyes, and saw that Inuyasha's eyes were large and red. Two stripes had formed on either side of Inuyasha's face, and Naraku smelled the scent of a full-demon. "So, you've transformed at last. I was beginning to think that this was a waste of time." The new, enraged Inuyasha merely growled, his fangs grinding against each other menacingly. Naraku scoffed.  
"You offer me interest at last. Let's see it, then. Show me the power that your half-brother Sesshomaru cannot possibly maintain." Inuyasha growled, and wildly ran toward Naraku. His expression was as deadly and dangerous as his blood-soaked claws, and Naraku was surprised he did not foam at the mouth.

Right before Inuyasha tried to slice Naraku's head off, Naraku encased himself in a protective cloud of black miasma. Inuyasha skidded backward along the ground, cutting himself when he crashed into the mountain wall.  
Naraku's miasma faded, and he stepped forward slowly to examine his opponent. Inuyasha was a mess. His white shirt and baggy red kimono had been torn, and his arms were in a painful, almost bent position. His legs were splayed and bruised, gashes at his feet. Long, crooked wounds stretched from Inuyasha's shoulders to his thighs. Inuyasha's white, long hair was tangled and covered in dirt. Inuyasha's face was smeared with blood, dirt, and mud from the bottom of the mountain rocks. Blood dripped from his mouth, and Inuyasha's fierce, red eyes were closed now. His breathing was shallow, as though he was slipping in and out of consciousness. "Well, Inuyasha? Do you see now? Kikyo will be forever out of your reach."

Naraku suddenly heard an arrow pull back against a wooden bow. "He is not." Naraku turned, and found himself facing Kikyo. Her face was twisted in anger, and from a distance, her eyes looked like they glistened with tears.  
"What have you done to Inuyasha?" she shouted. "I know he's here. I can feel it!" Kikyo tightened her bow, and pointed the arrow straight at Naraku's chest. Naraku wanted to back away, but he was afraid to admit his discomfort to a mere mortal woman. However, he was somehow frightened of the burning aggravation in Kikyo's eyes. Her pale hands were deft and sure, and molded around the carved, sienna brown bow. Soul collectors drifted through the mountain air around them. Naraku stood there, his evil self protected by the white baboon robe that served like his only shield. Kikyo blinked menacingly, and tossed her black curtain of hair aside. She took a step forward, and positioned herself sideways to get better aim. "Naraku..." Naraku's eyes held Kikyo's in a long, 'what's-your-next-move' stare. Kikyo broke the silent moment by resuming motion. She reached into one of the large slits of her baggy, red hakama and pulled out a spell scroll. She stuck it onto her bow and chanted Japanese, ancestral barrier calls rapidly. After a few seconds, she removed the spell scroll, leaving a protective blue barrier around Inuyasha.  
"He'll come around in a few minutes," she replied under her breath. Kikyo pulled the bow back again, threatening to release it. Naraku knew that she meant it this time, and waved his robe over him. "I have no time for you, woman." Naraku turned to leave, but Kikyo's arrow shot out and hit the rock wall inches above Naraku's head. "Don't you move!" Kikyo shouted. Naraku was taken back slightly. He had never really heard Kikyo angrily raise her voice. Naraku scoffed and waved his hand.  
"When will you understand, foolish priestess? I have no need for you anymore." Kikyo lowered her bow slightly, and gave him a quizzical, yet fairly angry look. She was masterful! How could she show her confusion, while covering herself with rage for Naraku hurting Inuyasha?  
"What do you mean?" she asked slowly. Kikyo stared at Naraku for several minutes before she lowered her bow completely to her sides.

This was a lie. Naraku wanted her, and felt that he must have her. He did not want to reveal it yet, not while Inuyasha was around. Kikyo smiled dangerously, and took careful steps toward Naraku.  
"You wanted my kiss, didn't you?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Naraku's mouth immediately went dry. "What do you speak of, woman?" Kikyo gave a confident laugh.  
"You wanted my kiss. I know you did. That's why you made it look like Inuyasha betrayed me fifty years ago. It was you, Naraku. I could smell your foul miasma and evil aura from many miles away. You, as a demon, wanted the Shikon Jewel like many others before you. It was my duty to protect the Jewel, and you were jealous because you thought I would give it to Inuyasha." Naraku turned his head away. "I've done no such thing before," he lied. Kikyo did not take this seriously. "You wanted my kiss. You've always been jealous of Inuyasha, Naraku. I am not the only one who noticed. You cannot hide it from yourself." Naraku turned to leave, his long hands curling into fists. Cold sweat ran down his neck, and he was truly nervous. He did not know what to say. He did not expect Kikyo to think of such things. Naraku turned to leave her, and Kikyo stared angrily after him. Naraku hesitated to hide behind the rock wall. He wanted to know what Kikyo's reaction to this was.  
Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha's unconscious body. She lowered her head, her face now wet with tears. "Naraku has tortured us both. So...I must not be with Inuyasha again. It will be too dangerous for us all." She turned to leave, her sandals gently tapping on the rocks just as her eyes had tapped into Naraku's the other night. Naraku felt awful. His heart started to crumple and fall apart, like a paper ball that was suddenly lit by a match of despair.

Naraku returned to the castle late that night. Kanna and Kagura had finished with their second secret conversation. Kanna had left, leaving Kagura in Naraku's quarters to await his return. Naraku shed his baboon outfit off, which was smeared with Inuyasha's blood. "Why are you hiding in here, Kagura? What are you doing?" Kagura seemed not to notice that her master asked her a question. Instead, she smelled the air.  
"I smell the scent of temple fire. You were near Kikyo, weren't you?" Naraku chose to ignore her. Kagura frowned, and crossed her arms.  
"You never listen to me, Naraku. This is why I've been secretly talking to Kanna." Naraku sat on the floor, resting his elbow on his knee.  
"I know perfectly well why you've been conversing with Kanna behind my back. You long for freedom. Well, Kagura, you're not going to get it that easily."

Kagura clenched her teeth and grabbed a rod from the slowly-moving fire behind them. "I'll fight you for my freedom," she declared. "I will not play servant girl to you any longer! I have my own life and my own emotions. You refuse to see that, and you keep me as your own. You're like a young child, and I am your lifeless toy." Naraku did nothing but stare coldly back at Kagura. Slowly, he got up and walked over. He grabbed the rod out of Kagura's hands and knocked her down with it. When Kagura hit the floor, Naraku threw the iron rod on the floor by her feet.  
"Take this and get out of my sight," Naraku ordered. "I will not waste my time dealing with you tonight." Kagura leapt up suddenly, grabbing her fan. "Deal with this!" Kagura scratched at Naraku's face with the sharp, wooden fan. Naraku pushed the fan away with an old, war sword decoration. Naraku stabbed at Kagura's side with the old, elaborately designed blade. Blood appeared at the corner of Kagura's mouth, but she refused to cry out. She refused to give in to the one man who took pleasure in her pain. Anger burned deep inside of Kagura's heart. The anger felt good, because it helped the blood cool down and flow. Damn Naraku! Damn Naraku to his own hell! Kagura thought to herself. Naraku came up to Kagura, holding a glowing ball in his hands. Kagura knew that the glowing ball was her heart.  
"Kagura, you speak foul of me. I'll say it again, pitiful wench. I hold your heart in my powerful hands. If you utter a single word that insults my being, I will do something worse to your lowly body." Kagura's slender hands balled up into fists, but she dared not to raise them. "What can you possibly do to me that's worse that what you've already done?!" she cried. "You have imprisoned me here, making me slave over your "ever-powerful'' body. Well, guess what? You're just a half-demon! If a half-demon like you can't take down a half-demon like Inuyasha, you can consider yourself as powerless as a human."

Naraku's mood was grim, and somewhat fretful. He could not have his own incarnation speak badly of him, calling him a human! Well, it was Kagura's own life. Should he punish her, he would not be blamed. He sensed that Kagura, who never once questioned Naraku, wanted to engage him in conversation to keep him from harming her. Well, engage this! Naraku thought.  
While Kagura was busy nursing her profusely bleeding side, Naraku's arm lashed out and caught Kagura in the back of the head. He sent Kagura flying backward onto the floor, and she crashed into one of the purple pots holding the smoky substance.

Naraku's sparkling silver ring, which he wore for the fashion, had caught a strand of Kagura's dark green hair. Kagura turned her head toward him, her eyes streaming with tears from the pain. Naraku slowly pulled at the hair on his ring. The strand of hair glowed, and Kagura realized that Naraku was placing a spell on her.  
Kagura caught a flash of Naraku's famous, evil smile from the corner of her eye. He pulled at the hair on the ring, and Kagura magically felt it. She cried out in pain, feeling an invisible, long string around her neck. Kagura realized that this string was her hair. He duplicated it! Kagura realized. He's going to strangle me with my own hair! Naraku pursed his lips, and twisted the hair around the outside of the ring. Kagura fought, but she could not free herself from the ever-growing pain on her throat.

In one swift move, Naraku snapped the hair in half. Kagura felt the string fall from her throat, and she shrank back against the wall. She gasped, massaging her throat. Her breaths were shallow and slightly farther apart, and her throat made a whistling sound as she breathed. She fought back tears, but she could not keep them from escaping her eyes and falling on the shiny, wooden planks of the floor.

Naraku carelessly let the split hairs fall to the floor. He took one step forward, and stared down at Kagura with evil, merciless eyes.  
"How dare you defy me, you four-legged, two-timing wench. Did it ever occur to you that I, Naraku, hold your very life? When you called me a human, did it occur to you that maybe, someone is controlling your every breath? You do not deserve to live, Kagura. I would have disposed of you sooner, but your work has been somewhat pleasing. You deserve to die, wretched demon, but I will spare your life for now. You still have work to do for me."

Slowly, Kagura stood up. Her knees were badly cut, and there was a stabbing pain when she bent them, but she must say this to Naraku.  
"Naraku, I am much happier than you. Even if you beat me and treat me as your servant, I am still happier than you." Naraku's evil smile faded, and turned to a small frown. Kagura gave a small, confident laugh. Naraku shook his head, and unclenched his fists.  
"You fool. You can never be happier than me. I am happy because I am hidden, and far away from the priestess Kikyo." This was a lie, and Naraku knew it. However, he did not want to admit his fear to a woman who was born from his very ribs. He would die first.  
"Naraku, you have your castle. Plus, you have your power, and respect, and servants to do the dirty work for you. However...you're still not happy. You've never been happy, and I'm sure you never will be." Kagura stared hard at Naraku for a few moments, before Naraku started laughing.  
"Ha ha. You truly amuse me, Kagura. Tell me, do you have anything else to say before I dismiss you?" Kagura gasped, her eyes widening in horror.  
Naraku held up a hive of poison insects, and slowly released them. "Learn your lessons well, Kagura, and stay out of my sight forever." The poison insects flew angrily and wildly at Kagura. They flew in and stung her face, arms, and neck. Some of the wasps got inside her dress and stung her chest. Kagura flailed her hands, and fell backward into the dirt outside Naraku's castle. After the bugs shooed Kagura out of the castle, Naraku came to the window. He began throwing things at her, like wooden fans that she used to control the wind. He also threw her clothes at her, like silks and kimonos. The clothes fluttered like sheets of color around Kagura as they fell to the ground beside her. The servants joined in, too, throwing clay jars and empty sake bottles at her. They thumped to the ground, and the bottles busted by Kagura's bare feet, splashing the lukewarm alcohol all over her.

Kagura began to wonder if she made a mistake. After all, no matter how much Kagura couldn't stand Naraku, the castle was her home. It was her birthplace, and even though Naraku treated her like vermin, he and his incarnations seemed to get along without very many complaints. Half of her was angry. She then realized that Naraku did not care for her at all. He only thought of her as his possession, a woman kept for stalking Naraku's rivals. Naraku had drawn the battle lines within just two weeks of Kagura's creation. Naraku had asked to see her in his quarters. It had been their first formal meeting, and Kagura was not sure what he had planned for her. She remained dutiful to him for about fifteen days, until the time when she had enough.

Yes, Kagura thought. I remember now. Naraku was accompanied by more servants, who sat and listened with evil smiles on their faces. Kagura was not sure that they could be trusted as well as Naraku. Naraku had told her how things would be:  
"I give my incarnations and servants food and shelter. We all help one another here, but there is always something to be done. Murders, for example." Then, Naraku extended his hand and a glowing ball clattered onto the plywood table of his quarters. "If any of you were to defy me, even you, then your heart would most likely be shattered by me." Kagura nodded, trying not to show her discomfort around the group, and Naraku took back the glowing ball.  
Then, without another word, Naraku put on his baboon cloak and left the room as silently as he had entered. No sooner was Naraku gone than a servant appeared with a long blade that had been tattered in the war of many years ago.  
"Master Naraku says you should repair this and use it to slaughter the wolf tribe in the mountains," the servant had said, dropping the blade in Kagura's manicured, slender hands. "No later than three days from now," the servant added before he departed.

And that was Kagura had gotten along with Naraku many years ago. She had done his dirty work, and in exchange, Naraku offered her food and gave her shelter in the castle. "I wouldn't want you dying of starvation and cold," he would say. Naraku set the tone for the other servants' attitude toward Kagura. If Naraku was the war general, it would only be a matter of time before Kanna became his field commander. Since then, Kagura had always longed to be free from Naraku's pale, evil claws. Now, she finally had her wish.  
"Where should I go?" she said aloud, feeling the pain return to her. She ignored the cruel, wicked laughter of Naraku and the servants from the window. Kanna, her own sister, joined in as well. Kagura had thought that leaving Naraku would be great. Now, she felt cast aside, and she lost ones that were actually dear to her all along. Never had she felt so alone. Kanna held up her mirror, showing the humiliated Kagura's reflection as the servants pummeled her with belongings of her past. Kagura slowly gathered her things and departed, leaving muddy footprints in the dirt as the cold, merciless rain of betrayal fell. 


	7. Chapter 7

Naraku left from the window shortly after Kagura went down the road. She would not last, he thought. The villagers would ignore her, and she would come crawling back to me. One of the servants entered his quarters. "I, um, brought you some food, master. I thought that all of the blackmailing would make you hungry. Why don't you come to the party with us, master? Aren't you happy that Kagura is gone?" Naraku shrugged. "She had it coming. Anyway, I'm a bit exhausted from it all. I think will retire shortly." He pulled off his robe and settled onto his cot as the servant left. He shifted cautiously from side to side, and watched the rain plop into widening puddles in the muddy ruts that lead to the canal. He let out a long, heavy sigh and felt his eyes start to close. He felt as though someone gave him a teaspoon of hot water, and he felt his insides jumble around as he relaxed into a comfortable sleep.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Onigumo? Perhaps some more blankets?" the young priestess asked, kneeling on one knee beside the young man's cot. Onigumo coughed, and laid his head back against the firm comfort of his pillow.  
"Water..." the man choked out, trying to be as polite as possible. "Kikyo..." The young woman Kikyo smiled, and reached into a pail of hot water. She retrieved a soaked cloth at the bottom of the pail, and began dabbing at Onigumo's bandaged forehead. Onigumo was surprised at the emotion in his own voice. Kikyo seemed not to notice.  
"Of course. Don't be afraid to ask," Kikyo said gently. "I'm here to help you." Onigumo smiled, and slowly reached out to touch Kikyo's hand. A sharp pain in his bandaged wrist made him shrink back against the pillow. Kikyo reached out to him instead, and patted his hand like a mother caring for her sick child.  
"Don't move so much. You'll open your wounds again. Just rest here, I'll be back shortly." The priestess slipped her sandals on, gathered her basket of medical herbs, and left the quiet cave that held the injured Onigumo.  
"Kikyo...I will always care for you."

Naraku awoke quickly, sitting up in his cot. The noise downstairs had quieted, and the party had ended quite some time ago. "It must be late into the night," Naraku murmured to himself. He got up from his bed, the wood creaking slightly against the woven string. Naraku placed his hand on his bare chest, and felt his heart beating rapidly. Naraku felt a cold shiver steal across his shoulders, and cold sweat ran down his back over his spider-like scar. He walked barefooted across the room, his feet slapping against the floorboards. He reached into his copper basin and began to wipe the sweat from his face. He bent over the shiny handles of the basin into the water, and saw his reflection. Then, out of nowhere, Kikyo's reflection was right next to his. Her hand was on his shoulder, and when Naraku turned around, he saw no one.  
He turned back to look at the water, but Kikyo's reflection was gone. All he could think of was the flashback he had in his sleep, and he gripped his forehead.  
"Onigumo..." Naraku began, and stopped. This was the answer! Naraku swiped his hand across the water, as though trying to get rid of his reflection. "I...love her still."

Kikyo returned to her sister Kaede's village shortly after the illusory death. She was easily frightened after the incident. Don't fall for old memories again. It will ruin your judgment and your way of seeing things, she would think to herself.  
Kaede would bring Kikyo things like flowers and things to soothe her. "Kikyo, what brings you here? What has happened to get you so spooked?" Kikyo shook her head and sighed.  
"Nothing, little sister. I only came to ask about Inuyasha. Is he all right?"

After Naraku's battle with Inuyasha, Kaede had let Inuyasha stay in her hut. He was healing very well, but slowly. Inuyasha had stayed for two weeks now, and Kikyo was worried. She had promised herself she would not stay with Inuyasha anymore, but she still cared for him in ways she didn't even know existed.

"I must not be with Inuyasha again," Kikyo would tell Kaede. "But there are things in this world that really concern me. Inuyasha is one of those things. He wants to protect me, yet he knows I despise every living creature, including him. I do not understand, Kaede, but I will learn on my own." Kikyo thought long and hard about Naraku. How I despise him, she thought, clenching her fists. One day, he will learn. Back when he was Onigumo, I thought he was a kind and gentle man. If I had known he would long for power and turn into Naraku, I would have gone after him sooner. I will have my revenge. No one shall touch Inuyasha except me. I will find Naraku now.

Kikyo left Kaede's village just as soon as she had come. She slung her bow and arrow over her shoulders and borrowed Kaede's brown mare. The mare whinnied and stamped off onto the road, which had sun-dried after the rain had stopped falling.  
On the way, she passed some shabby farms no larger than the courtyard near Kaede's hut. The cows had trampled tiny fences, releasing chickens. Many people near the village of Kaede suffered from hopeless poverty, and Kikyo sometimes wished she had the ability to help the people soothe their woes. There was only so much that a priestess could do, and taking out a curly-haired man with demon incarnations should be easy.

She reached the road to Naraku's castle before dark. The horse was getting weary, and the rain began falling again. Kikyo knew she had to stop, but the deep anger that Naraku had caused burned in her heart. In another two hours, she would be at Naraku's castle, and she would finally have her revenge after fifty years.  
The horse whinnied again, and Kikyo sighed. She jumped gracefully from the horse's back, and stroked its coat. The horse shook its big, majestic head and began to lie down on the side of the road. Kikyo sat beside the mare, and it stayed close by to keep the priestess warm from the cold, splattering rain.  
Kikyo had planned to ambush Naraku when she reached the castle. Her plans were now ruined, seeing that the rain would fall for the remainder of the evening. She pulled the white ribbon out of her hair, and the black, silky curtain fell over her face once more. She needed a new idea, or else Naraku would outsmart her again. She felt divided. Part of her was hollow with the idea that Naraku could be waiting for her, so his giant soul collectors can feed from her and make her Naraku's slave. Another part of her was filled with hope, and she felt that she could be safe from Naraku as long as she had a plan in the back of her head. She would no longer have to be cautious, looking out for someone who might be stalking her. Never again would she see Naraku's evil face, a face that never before saw kindness...

Kikyo sat up suddenly, and she knew she must have fallen asleep. The horse had fallen asleep too, while the freezing rain was pouring down on their heads. Kikyo gently shook the mare awake, and climbed on the horse's back to finally reach the lair of the one man who made her life unbelievably cruel.

About half an hour down the road, Kikyo saw a woman in the distance. Kikyo felt like asking for help, for she was sore and weary of the long journey. The woman in the distance looked like she could use some assistance, too. Her clothes were tattered, and one of the woman's slender hands held a carved fan with ceremonial designs. Kikyo recognized her as Kagura, the woman who was Naraku's creature, body, and soul.  
"Kagura!" Kikyo shouted, and stopped the horse. She jumped down from the horse once more, and pulled an arrow back on her bow.  
Kagura stopped in midmotion, and her eyes traveled up and down, examining the priestess. "Priestess Kikyo, is it not?"

Kikyo's eyes glittered dangerously with fiery anger. "Where is Naraku? I know you are his incarnation." Kagura scoffed, and crossed her arms. "Naraku threw me out. He said I should learn my lessons for defying him, so he kicked me out of the castle. He threw my belongings at me, and sent his insects to shoo me out. He used every torture method in the book, like strangling spells and beatings..." Kikyo shook her head roughly. "I don't care what he did to you. You deserve it, because you're the one who agreed to work for him. You brought it upon yourself. Now, where is Naraku?" Kagura smiled cruelly, and put her hand on her hip.  
"I just told you, sweetheart, he's at the castle. He's none too happy, either. He can send his narrow behind straight to his own hell. Anyway, he's been waiting for you to come to the castle. Naraku's been acting all crazy for the past few days, yelling at everyone as though he was a drill instructor. The man has lost his ever-loving mind. All he's been thinking about is you." Kikyo listened intently, and slowly lowered her arrow. "What do you mean by that, sorceress? Why has he wasted his time worrying about me?"

Kagura sighed. "All he's been asking me is where you are, what you're doing, when you're arriving...it's quite annoying. He had a dream or something, I don't know, and he lost it ever since. He thinks you placed a spell on him, that you're trying to eat your way into his mind to terrify him. He's quite confident that he can kill you." Kikyo started laughing. "Ha! Back when I knew Naraku as Onigumo, he was too sick to touch a fly. He can't possibly have the heart to kill the woman he fell in love with. Naraku thought he could kill me fifty years ago, and maybe he did, but that does not mean he can kill me now. I have the help of my hatred, and from my soul collectors. Isn't that enough for him?"

Suddenly, Kagura flung herself on the ground by Kikyo's feet. "Please, take me with you, priestess. I cannot stand Naraku! I have been longing for freedom since the day I was born from him. He thinks he owns me, like a young boy and his mongrel! I want to attack Naraku, too. I have tried, and that is why I am so badly beaten." Kikyo thought for a moment, and turned her back to Kagura. "Be ready to leave now. Gather your things and get on the horse. You'd better not try anything to harm me, sorceress, because I have eyes in the back of my head, too." Kagura nodded and muttered her agreement. She climbed on the back of Kikyo's mare, and the two women trampled ever faster, inspired and boosted by their hatred, down the road to Naraku.

A heavy dew settled on the grayish-silver grass by Naraku's castle. The servants outside in the courtyard were so wrapped up in Kagura's going-away party that they carelessly let the grass grow taller than their knees. The air still had some dust from the heavy rains earlier, but the atmosphere was fairly fresh. The big leaves of the leather-like trees had waved and flopped, marking the end of the season. Naraku sat under the tree where had conversed with Kagura and her sister.  
Now Naraku sat there alone. Kanna was outside, ordering the servants around and threatening to use her mirror on them. Naraku felt a slight breeze come by, and he saw his cot sway as the breeze entered his window. He sighed, and picked a small, whitish-gray dandelion and blew softly on it. His eyes were tender at the corners, as though the small particles of the dandelion he was watching was actually a dear old friend. The servants stopped in their work to gaze at Naraku. When he blew on the dandelion, it was the only affection that the servants saw Naraku display. Other than that, he was about as cruel and grim as a horse soaked in the rain. One servant stepped nervously up to Naraku and slowly began to pour him a drink.  
Naraku held up his hand to stop the young man, and the servant thought Naraku would strike him. He stood tall, and winced only slightly, as though he was truly ready to take a blow. He, like the other servants, had heard of the Kagura incident, and were afraid when Naraku raised his hand to do anything.  
"Forget it," Naraku murmured. "I do not favor human beverages as you do. Go, and be thankful that you are still enjoying life. I am sure Kagura is not." When the man returned to his work, the image of Kikyo returned to Naraku's mind. He saw the clear detail in her silky black hair, her soft brown eyes, her pale light skin...the mere thought made the hairs on Naraku's neck stand up, only in a good way, and his breath would always catch in the back of his throat. He felt as though his eyes were watering, even though there was not a single tear in his eyes.  
He loved her totally, without hope. He only wished that he could see Kikyo, that there would be some way they would forget their past differences, and that she would visit him. Naraku marveled at the way he spent the past few years ignoring her, stalking Inuyasha for something that he did not do. How did he possibly ignore the hole in his heart that murdering Kikyo had left? Perhaps he kept telling himself it was just a nightmare, a bad dream with no meaning to real life. My obsession with the woman will never leave my head, Naraku thought to himself. I am in a dangerous drift, but I feel as though I have no power to bring it to an end.

Naraku felt his weight lift as he dropped down from the concrete wall. His sandals left imprints in the grainy sand as he made his way to the castle again. The servants looked up at him from their afternoon meals. They fell silent when Naraku slipped by their tiny, wooden tables. Their eyes did not twitch, and their kimonos did not rustle. Even their hands were still as stones as they watched their grim master pass, for no matter how much they longed to know what was wrong with him, they did not want to upset Naraku further.

Naraku felt as though it took him the rest of the afternoon to reach the castle door. He slid the paper screen open, and stepped inside after he left his slippers by the heavy stone pillars. Halfway down the hallway he stopped. He was dead silent, as though someone lurked close by. After about three minutes, Naraku gripped the door to his quarters and sighed loudly. This is absolutely absurd. I have truly been foolish, thinking that Kikyo would be here. I guess that's what I deserve for jumping to conclusions...what a mortal thing to do.

Naraku entered his quarters, slid into casual clothes, and did the only thing he felt he could do. He flung himself upon his cot and slowly slipped into a long sleep. As he slept behind veined eyelids, the only thing he could bring himself to think of was Kikyo. He would dream about Kikyo, talk about Kikyo, and long for Kikyo. It's always damn Kikyo, Naraku realized, turning on his side. Kikyo had done so much for me, and how on earth did I repay her? Naraku woke up after about thirty-five minutes. I murdered her.

Kikyo finally reached the castle after going through many hours of rain. Her heart felt as though it would burst. Never did Kikyo feel so much anger. Kagura, however, had fallen asleep as soon as the women left. She leaned her head against Kikyo's shoulder, her fan resting in the belt Kikyo had made for her. Kikyo sighed, wishing she had left Kagura alone. Kagura can tell me where Naraku is, she thought suddenly. Maybe I do need her.

Kikyo jumped off the horse, gathering her weapons silently. She left Kagura sleeping on the mare, and Kikyo made her way up the dried, once-muddy road. The servants had entered the castle, leaving the courtyard deserted.  
Good, Kikyo thought. I don't have to waste my arrows. I can dispose of them all when I reach Naraku. By the time I'm through, Naraku will never know the meaning of the word 'deception' again.  
Kikyo kept her eyes wide open, and they almost had an alarmed look to them, as though the world was like a five-year-old's nightmare. Her arrows clunked against each other as Kikyo's quiver moved along with her back.

When Kikyo reached the veranda, she was not surprised that Naraku's castle had a gloomy, dark look to it. From far away, the grand building almost looked like a face of a ghost, still and somber-like. It disgusted Kikyo, what with all the miasma and evil aura.  
"It is encased in Naraku's foul evil," she said aloud. "My hate for Naraku will never die. I knew Onigumo could not be trusted." Kikyo made her way up the hill, past the gate and into the courtyard. She noticed that Naraku's trees looked as gloomy as the atmosphere, and Kikyo knew that she was truly in danger. She could not stay very long; she would kill Naraku and be off. "I cannot have you steal my souls, Naraku! No matter how much you desire power, you cannot have it if you take from what is already dead."

Kikyo walked past the wooden cages filled with new incarnations of Naraku. The creatures did not frighten her really; they were a bit awkward to be around, though. One of the incarnations resembled a small boy, no younger than ten. He had silverish hair, and purple-gray eyes that stared menacingly out into the small view of the world through the bars in his cage. The priestess muttered, hopping down from boulders, past the smoke-colored lilies that floated in the brown pond by the canal. By the time Kikyo made it up past the gate by Naraku's doors, her anger swelled into her heart until she felt she was explode.

She pushed the wooden screen open, not bothering to kill the servants yet. Instead, she made her way straight down the hallway to Naraku's quarters. She didn't care who saw her, who wanted to report her to Naraku. She was too fed up with it all. Kikyo was tired of Naraku stalking her, threatening to kill Inuyasha and his friends. She was tired of Naraku stealing the souls of the dead just for his own purposes. She was also growing weary of looking behind her shoulder, waiting for Naraku's puppet to emerge from behind a shrub or a tree.

Kikyo reached Naraku's door. She sucked in a long breath, then wasted no time in roughly pushing it open. She stared around the dark room, taking a good look at the cot and the window, which seemed to let in a gloomy, eternal breeze as the sun set. Her breathing was even and quiet, as though she was somewhere safe, far away from Naraku.

To Kikyo's surprise, Naraku was not in his quarters. Perhaps he was nursing resentment, seeing as how Kagura had left him. Maybe he didn't even care that she was gone. Wherever Naraku was, Kikyo was not going to let him torment her or Inuyasha anymore. Kikyo took one careful, final look around the room before taking a small step inside. She raised her bow and pulled back an arrow. Carefully, she let an arrow go. It hit the wall, near a large shadow. When Kikyo moved forward, the shadows moved. Naraku was not lurking there.

Damn! Where are you hiding, Naraku? Was Kagura telling the truth? Did you really know I was coming? The same question lurked in the deepest fears of Kikyo's mind, but she refused to tell herself that the evil Naraku exposed was completely real. She could only wish that Naraku was gone, but would that be what Naraku really wanted? Did he want her to express her fear, to let it out so Naraku and his evil partners would know?

No, she told herself. I won't succumb to Naraku's wishes. I will not expose myself to anyone's thoughts except my own. If Naraku wants me, he'll have to come get me himself. I will not play his game any longer.

And with that, Kikyo slowly turned around and exited the castle as silently as she had come, stopping only to catch the breeze that lingered like an itch on the skin. 


	8. Chapter 8

Kikyo reached the Sacred Tree before dark. She examined it, realizing it was not only the link to the feudal and modern eras, but it was the link to her and Inuyasha as well. Inuyasha, her old lover, will never see her again. After Kikyo were to defeat Naraku, she would go away, wherever her lonely, angry heart would take her. She missed the way Inuyasha would stare at her in amazement fifty years before. She also missed the way he would trip and fall, trying to amuse and protect her. She could not bring herself to think of living without the half-demon. Inuyasha was the young man who could never cry. He was the one who captured every one of Kikyo's thoughts, and cherished them like a newborn-child.

Kikyo stepped forward slowly. She did not notice she was crying until she was barely seven feet away from the tree. Kikyo grabbed her quiver and held it close, but hesitated. A few feet away sat Naraku, on a branch of the old tree. His curly, black head leaned against the leathery trunk of the ancient giant, a faint smile on his cruel lips. His blue-rimmed eyes were closed, and the tree emitted a soft glow as Naraku muttered a kind of chant.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed in anger, and she pulled an arrow back on her bow. "Naraku! You are trying to possess the Sacred Tree?!" Naraku opened one eye, scowled, and closed both eyes again. He got down from the tree, his eyes still shut. He stuck his hand inside the baggy folds of his shirt collar, and withdrew a poison insect hive. His claws moved dangerously over the top of the hive, and Kikyo saw many pairs of angry eyes staring at her from inside of the hollow thing.  
"Now will you understand, Kikyo? If you don't, I'm sure my insect friends here can help you." Kikyo clenched her fists, and stood her ground as the insects angrily swarmed out of their prison. They buzzed fretfully, swarming around Kikyo in an agitated, black cloud.  
Kikyo swatted at them, shooting a few down with her arrows. Naraku sat on the tree once again, happily smiling to himself. "You...you fool!" Kikyo shouted, pulling an arrow back. Instead of shooting at the insects, she shot at Naraku. The insects blurred her vision, and distracted her from aiming straight. Many of Kikyo's arrows missed, and Naraku laughed more menacingly. Kikyo growled in frustration, and kept shooting at Naraku until one of her arrows got stuck in the tree right above Naraku's head. The insects stopped swarming, as though they sensed the danger of that particular moment.

Naraku smiled dangerously and stood up, facing Kikyo with satisfaction. "Next time I won't miss, Naraku!" Kikyo shouted, her eyes flashing. Naraku shook his head, his hair flying out all over the place. "You are too amusing, Kikyo. You should have given up years ago." Kikyo shook her head, fixing her eyes upon Naraku. "Why would I give up all I have to an evil shrew like you?" Naraku shrugged, his eyes narrowing. His smile, however, grew larger.

"Probably because I can kill you at any moment," Naraku finally replied. "You see, priestess, I have incredible power. I have more power than you can ever wish for. You are powerless against me, but you refuse to see it because of Inuyasha. Has Inuyasha given you strength all this time?" Kikyo was quiet. She was shocked that Naraku spoke about Inuyasha, but she refused to let Naraku see her suspicion. Not this time.  
"What do you mean by that?" Kikyo said, forcing herself not to stammer. Naraku chuckled, crossing his arms.  
"Have you been stealing confidence from Inuyasha? Do you gather your power from him?" Kikyo took a step back, but held her bow in a firm grip.

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "You're not answering, so I must be correct. Funny...you gather your power from a half-breed, and I gather mine from my ever-powerful body. You rely on others to do your work, to give you blood." Kikyo could stand it no longer. She pointed another arrow at Naraku, this time aiming for his heart. "Just like you rely on your incarnations?!" Naraku closed his eyes, the light around the tree shining brighter. "Foolish woman."

With that, Naraku raised his hand. Kikyo found herself re-living her cremation again, the bright flames dancing around her in a smoky whirlwind. Am I truly frightened of Naraku? Kikyo asked herself as she burned once more. Did Naraku finally work his way into my deepest, darkest fears?  
Naraku was pleased as Kikyo grew terrified of the flames around her. Kikyo gripped the Shikon Jewel in her hands, which was glowing fiercely against the light of the fire.  
"No! Naraku..." Kikyo murmured, her hand outstretched. I must reach my weapons. I must hit Naraku now, before I...

Kikyo fell unconscious before she reached her bow. She fell face-forward on the ground, her hair sprawled out on the grass. Her body lay in an uncomfortable position, her legs spread painfully over the sharp, emerald blades of the fresh grass. Her soft, brown eyes were closed tightly, and her hands were on either side of her face, as though she was a young child having a nightmare.

When Naraku was sure that Kikyo was unconscious, he picked up the young woman and whisked her away, back to his evil fortress. 


	9. Chapter 9

Kikyo awoke early, with sweat upon her brow and fear in her eyes. She sat up, and found that she was lying in a wide, empty room in Naraku's castle. Naraku has brought me here, Kikyo thought. He has brought me to his castle, where he hopes to make me his love slave. Kikyo heard light footsteps, and saw a young girl before her. It was Kanna, Naraku's other incarnation. Kanna grasped her mirror tight, the flowers in her hair blowing from the slight breeze that entered the room.  
"Master will see you now," Kanna said, so quietly that Kikyo had to strain to hear. The young incarnation turned around, her sandals tapping against the wood of the floor.

"I must escape from this place," Kikyo said when Kanna had gone. "I did not come this far to have myself imprisoned. I shall destroy Naraku, and take back his shards of the Shikon no Tama." Then, with slight shame in her heart, Kikyo began to cry. She sank back against the wall of the gloomy, dark room and let the tears overpower her for a brief moment.

"You pitiful priestess," a voice from the doorway said. Kikyo wiped her tears quickly with her sleeve, for Naraku stood there, rubbing his back where the spider-shaped scar was.  
"Damn," he whispered. "The scar does not ache, but it is not merciful, either. It blocks my true power." Kikyo stood immediately, feeling around for a weapon on the old armor that hung on the dusty walls.  
Naraku stood and laughed wickedly, entertained by Kikyo's acts of heroism. "Hmm...Kikyo, you have not changed." Kikyo still felt around, her angry eyes sharp on Naraku.  
Finally, Kikyo picked an arrow from the old helmet on the wall. However, there was no bow to back it up with. She was truly in danger, should Naraku ever attack.

Just as Kikyo predicted, Naraku lunged at her. His long, claw-like fingernails scratched her skin as he grabbed her by the throat. Kikyo would have been surprised by Naraku's strength if he was not currently choking her.  
Only with the hand that he grasped her with, Naraku lifted the young priestess into the air for a few inches, just enough to look her in the eye. Kikyo could see the malice in his eye, and could smell the stench of evil on his breath.

"How dare you think that you, Kikyo, can ambush and defeat the great Naraku." And with that, Naraku threw her across the room, smiling as her body landed on a table with a sickening thud. Kikyo sat up painfully, trying her hardest to prop herself up on her aching elbow.

Naraku walked forward slowly. Kikyo shut her eyes, trying to hide the image of his tall, slim figure as he walked over to her in his invisible cloud of callousness. Instead, she tried to picture her old life, walking by the lake and picking flowers with her younger sister, Kaede.  
When Kikyo opened her eyes, she let out a small cry of surprise, and then pain. Naraku was standing right on top of her right hand, which was lying by her body a little ways to the side. His shiny, black boot stepped on the cartilage underneath her knuckle, and Kikyo felt all the blood in her hand go rushing directly to her head in absent, quick pain, which she could not feel any longer. "You are my property now, Kikyo. You will never leave the castle again, you foolish wench." Kikyo seemed to lose the ability to cry out, and was so lost in the disappearing pain that she almost forgot to breathe.

Kikyo saw a blinding, red sheet of light fold over Naraku's figure. Kikyo saw Naraku sway in and out of her vision, as though the red light was pushing him away from her. In her head, she cheered the red light on, as though it was her defense, but the light grew weaker, yet it grew ever brighter.  
A soft, gentle ringing sounded in Kikyo's ears. The searing light nearly burned her eyes, and Kikyo began to hope that it would burn Naraku's as well. The ringing grew louder, and slowly began to pound faster onto her eardrums. Then, Naraku began to disperse into a million bubbles. The bubbles slowly started to pop one by one in Kikyo's head. A small smile formed on her lips, and Kikyo could no longer feel the cold sweat that lingered on the back of her clammy neck. Then, while Kikyo still had feeling in her hands, she reached out to the bubbles, but could never reach them. Kikyo felt like a child, entertained by the bubbles. She would not stop until she popped one...she must.

Naraku removed his foot from her hand, and watched Kikyo lose herself to her head. The bubbles turned to stars, and glimmered in blue, red, and yellow lights that floated around gently in her mind. Kikyo's body felt heavy, and she could no longer feel her legs, arms, or chest move as she breathed. In fact, Kikyo was not even sure she was breathing. All that mattered was that the stars still danced, freeing Kikyo from the indescribable fear and pain that still lurked in her somewhat lifeless heart.  
The ringing grew to a screech, as though a crow had tapped into her head and was making Kikyo's head its own territory. The screeching grew louder, and the bubbles and stars mixed together, forming an army with the red light. It seemed as though all three tried to repel Naraku from her, as though every strength Kikyo ever owned was being released from her. Slowly, the bubbles and stars weakened. The screeching turned to wailing, and Kikyo lost all hope whatsoever. The red light turned to gold, and everything in the world seemed to stop. Kikyo was lost in a quiet, golden world of nothingness. Then, the bubbles and stars returned, and combined together to make a pink cloud that looked like shimmering snow.  
Kikyo smiled at the pink glitter, for it reminded her of happy times. Then, Kikyo fell into a deep sleep, one so deep that she thought she would never awaken again. 


	10. Chapter 10

Naraku awoke the next morning with slight disappointment. Not only did he lose control, but he nearly killed the woman he loved. He seemed to be in another emotional state, and did not say a word at all. He dressed in silence, and passed through the hallway without threatening a servant. He did not torment Kagura, mainly because she was not there to be tormented. Naraku did not even utter a word to Kanna about battle strategy. He seemed wrapped up in his acts of malice, especially his most serious one that he had thrust upon Kikyo the other night.

He slipped out early, perhaps before the sun. The demonic, black ravens still rested in the trees, and did not even squawk when their master crossed through the veranda. Even Naraku's incarnations, still fresh from birth, were in their cages sleeping. Naraku felt as though he was going to faint, and for a brief moment, the miasma even seemed to dizzy its controller.  
Naraku made his way down to the canal, where the swirling whorls of muddy water began clearing up from the rain, turning into a light purple stream. He sat on the largest rock; not exactly his favorite, but it suited him. He sighed and watched the small Japanese goldfish from the mainland swim in circles, foraging for snacks under the rocks in the water.  
He seemed to sit there for quite some time until he heard footsteps. Naraku glanced upward a little ways, and noticed that little Kanna had been watching him from behind the large, dead cherry blossom tree.

"What do you want, Kanna?" Naraku asked absently, still staring at the water. The young girl stepped quietly up to her master and let him gaze upon the mirror.  
"The woman is still sleeping," Kanna mumbled. Naraku's red, narrow eyes watched Kikyo through the glass. Kanna's small, pale fingers molded around the ivory frame, and she allowed her master to stare.  
"Oh, she's beautiful," Naraku said aloud, forgetting Kanna was there. The girl paid no attention, and stared into space as Naraku watched Kikyo's thin, sleeping figure. Naraku noticed the fine eyelashes of Kikyo, and the way the black hair around her face moved up and down as she breathed. Then, as Naraku peered closer, he noticed Kikyo had a large, purple bruise on the skin under the knuckle that Naraku had stepped on.  
"D..Did I do that?" he whispered. "I...I'm a bastard!" Kanna gave a small nod, as though she was afraid to get beaten if she spoke the truth.

Naraku, however, did not mind. He knew this was true. "I..I must see her!" he declared, and hastily walked back toward the castle, leaving Kanna alone with the mirror.  
"Not even a 'thank you,'" Kanna said, sighing heavily. "You are a persistent demon, Naraku." 


	11. Chapter 11

Naraku went past his quarters, ignoring the offers of food from the servants. "I must see my love!" he announced. "Damn the food!" He made his way to the room from before, and pulled the wooden screen open without hesitation. "Kikyo..." He removed his sandals, and calmed down as he approached the young priestess before him. Kikyo was lying on her side, facing the wall. Her breathing was calm, yet shallow.  
"She must still be frightened from last night," he whispered aloud. "Perhaps I should go..." Still, no matter how far Naraku would get to the door, he could never leave. He must keep watching her, keeping her beauty locked away to himself. Naraku suddenly imagined his arms around Kikyo, and his heart filled with longing once more.  
He slid close to her, and as he examined her from head to foot, he noticed that she had many more bruises besides the one on her knuckle. Kikyo was absolutely covered in bruises of dark blue, black, and purple. Small scratches occupied her lovely face, and the hand that Naraku had stepped on had ugly, blotchy cuts that had dried from the previous evening.

"What have I done?" he asked aloud. Then, Kikyo awoke. She gasped, and angry tears filled her eyes. She grabbed a knife from the armor behind her, and backed away from Naraku.  
"Stay away, wretched half-demon!" she cried. "Have you not done enough?!" Naraku was speechless. "I...I..." Kikyo shook her head, the knife shaking in her trembling, injured hand.  
"ENOUGH!" Kikyo yelled, and lunged at Naraku. She sliced every part of him that she could reach, and cut every inch of his skin. Naraku's shirt tore open with the ferociousness of Kikyo's attack. She kicked and punched at Naraku with all her might, and tore at his hair and face.  
Naraku could bear it no longer. He rolled over so that he was pinning Kikyo down. He sat on her waist, and grabbed the wrist that held the knife. He snatched it from her, and held it to her throat. "You have lovely hair, Kikyo. It's too long, though. Shall I cut it for you?" Kikyo struggled, but she was only a pitiful woman compared to the man above her. Her breathing was hard, and full of fear. Small, frightened sounds escaped from her throat, but she tried her best to be strong.  
Naraku felt an insane smile spread across his pale lips. "Your hair is longer than I thought. I'll have to start at the waist, and work my way up." Suddenly, Kikyo felt a warm liquid spread across her stomach. She looked down, and found the knife stuck inside of her waist. Naraku slowly worked sideways, practically sawing her in half.  
Kikyo did the only thing she could do. She grabbed spiritual powder from inside her hakama and threw it in Naraku's face, blinding him temporarily. "You were really going to halve me at the waist, you foul beast! Burn in the depths of bloody, torturing hell!"

As Naraku began to regain his sight, he searched frantically for her. Kikyo was running out of the room, down the hallway as fast as her feet would carry her. Naraku bounded after her, his entire body full of concentration.  
"You conniving little wench! How could I possibly fall in love with you?" he shouted as Kikyo got farther away. Kikyo pulled at the wooden screen, but it wouldn't budge. Naraku was gaining, and Kikyo tore the screen open. She tore a hole only small enough for her to jump through. However, Naraku tore the whole door down with his venomous claws, and sprinted after Kikyo.  
Kikyo sped across the veranda, jumping over cages and rocks as she dared. Naraku followed just as easily, his breathing hard and somewhat maniacal. The young priestess saw the gate ahead, and was just about to make her escape when she felt a sharp hand dig into her scalp as it grabbed her by the hair.  
Naraku flicked the wrist of the hand that grasped her, and Kikyo cried out in pain. Naraku jerked her backward, and whispered into her ear as he pulled her head to his shoulder.  
"You thought you could escape? I told you, priestess, you are my property. I own you now, just like I was supposed to."

Kikyo tried to kick and bite at Naraku, and realized that she had dropped the knife when he caught her. She struggled like a young captured bird, but Naraku was too strong. She slumped against him, and he hoisted her up over his shoulder. Kikyo bit into his shoulder as hard as her teeth could, and she felt Naraku's burning slap sting her face. Exhausted, Kikyo fainted in his arms. Naraku carried her across the courtyard where Kanna sat. "Try the mirror," he demanded. Kanna held the mirror up to Kikyo's heart, but her soul was too large for the mirror's void.  
"I cannot, Master. Her soul is like that girl, Kagome. I cannot snatch it." Naraku raised his eyebrows. "Really...well, I'll just have to keep her, then." 


	12. Chapter 12

Naraku carried Kikyo back to the castle. He laid her upon his cot, and gently brushed a loose strand of hair from Kikyo's face. He sighed, and looked at his reflection in a small mirror that lay abandoned on the floor. His red eyes showed affection, and he was surprised that he even knew what affection was.  
Naraku knew that when Kikyo awoke, she would surely strike at him again. This time, though, he was prepared. He would not run, and he would not lose control. He would talk to her, and get rid of the sensual desire that he longed to share with her.

He sat by Kikyo's side until she stirred, his arms folded. Kikyo's beautiful, brown eyes fluttered open, and when they saw Naraku, they shone with anger.  
"Y-You..." Kikyo began, but Naraku held up his hand to silence her. Kikyo stared at Naraku with confusion and slight fear.  
"Please. I truly don't wish to harm you." Kikyo glared at Naraku, half of her face obscured from the blanket that he had loaned her.  
"Not yet, at least," she snapped. "I know what you've planned to do. That's why I released my soul collectors before I arrived. Inuyasha will come soon."

Naraku's anger sparked within him, but he forced himself not to strike her. "Inuyasha...that half-breed...You sent him?" Kikyo thrust her nose in the air, and watched Naraku carefully. "Don't think I would be foolish enough to come here without reinforcements. Inuyasha and I will team up, and we will defeat you like we were destined to. You, Onigumo, will be dead at last. Naraku, make your last farewells to your incarnations now. I don't think you'll be getting another chance." Naraku said nothing, and continued to listen to Kikyo's confident speech. "Inuyasha is faster than the wind. He will arrive, and use his mighty fang to slice you and your puppets to little, bite-size shreds."

"That will be fine," Naraku whispered quietly. Surprised, Kikyo nearly did a double take. She stared into Naraku's eyes, searching for lies or distrust. In his mind, Naraku begged her to see the affection and real caring in his eyes. However, all Kikyo could see was the evil that had glazed over, hiding and nearly eliminating Naraku's true, emotional intentions. She had known that evil all too well. "I've seen it for fifty years now, Naraku. I have had enough. Inuyasha will be here, and you will be destroyed." Kikyo turned her back to him, and Naraku knew that she would say no more. He could do nothing to change her ways, to make her see the love he truly had for her. Every glimmer of hope was slowing draining from him, like trying to catch and hold water in his hands. It was impossible.

Naraku's heart sank in disbelief. He could not bear to live without her! He must live in his castle every day, waking up to her beautiful smile. "I can picture it now," he said aloud. Naraku saw images playing in his head: they would be wed at the village below, after they worked together to slaughter the humans. They would live in heavenly bliss, waking up in each other's arms to their joyous smiles. They would walk together by the canal, and make sure the incarnations don't die of starvation. Naraku would play songs for Kikyo on a flute of hollow wood, and Kikyo would close her eyes and feel the music of their love. The priestess and half-demon would live without worry, without deception or misunderstanding. They would grow to love each other forever, until they grew old and withered on the porch on the dark veranda.

"You can picture what?" Kikyo asked in frustration. "You can picture my death?" Naraku shook his head, and realized he had been daydreaming. Inuyasha would be here at any moment, and would use his Tetsusaiga to mercilessly finish him off.  
I won't allow it, Naraku thought. I must have her. I am right beside her, yet she knows nothing of my desire. She does not love me. When I look at her, I see the kind and gentle woman that cared for me long ago. However, when she looks at me, all she sees is the demonic monster that I have become. Kikyo does not care for me, Naraku realized. She cared for Onigumo. If Onigumo is what she wants, then Onigumo is what she will have. 


	13. Chapter 13

Naraku sat close to the window, trying roughly to enjoy the last bits of solemn breeze that entered the paper screens. Kikyo said nothing, and turned her back toward Naraku. Naraku closed his blue-shadowed eyes, and listened to the soft howl of the giant soul collectors, which grew fainter and fainter in the wind.  
Kikyo crossed her arms, and tried her best to feel the breeze as well. As she reflected on the past evenings in Naraku's castle, the only thing she felt for him was contempt. She could never feel sorry for him, sorry that he had given up his life to the demons he wanted to become. He had only brought it upon himself.  
When the breeze died down, everything grew quiet. Then, there was a mighty cry, and Inuyasha stood in the doorway. Kikyo stood, and ran to him.  
"Inuyasha..."she began. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha, his yellow eyes ablaze with angry flame, tore the paper screen apart, grasping the sheath of his mighty fang.

"Kikyo...Naraku held you prisoner here, didn't he? Ha, he didn't even have the courage to come get you. That's why you came here, hoping to defeat him personally." Kikyo shook her head. "I could not. It's almost as though he doesn't want to fight me. He refuses to kill me. All he's done is a few scratches. I've seen worse in my days." Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and pointed it at the window where Naraku sat. "Heh, did you hear that, Naraku? You boast about having so much strength, yet you don't even use it on a mere woman? I knew it, you're weak."

Naraku said nothing, and turned to look Inuyasha in the eye. "Kikyo came here. I didn't even expect it. I just took her in until someone would take her back. But I've changed now! All I want is for someone to stay here with me." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you picked Kikyo? The very woman you murdered fifty years ago? You gave Kikyo those injuries, you know, that's how she died. Let's not forget that you impersonated me to cast betrayal between Kikyo and myself. You wanted her love, so you tried to separate us. That's not something Onigumo would do!" With that, Inuyasha lunged at Naraku. Naraku leapt up from the window, leaving Inuyasha to ram into it.  
"Coward! Stay still and fight like a man! Or is your almighty body too good for ya?" Inuyasha flexed his claws, and ran over to Naraku as he landed.  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha cried triumphantly. Naraku stopped Inuyasha in midmotion, and glared as he released his poison insects.

The insects swarmed around Inuyasha, making him change direction. "Where are you, Naraku? I can smell you, but I just...can't...see!" Then, while Inuyasha was still temporarily blinded, Naraku grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and held a cloud of miasma around his claws.  
"You are a half-demon also, yet you are so much weaker than me. How is that, Inuyasha? Are you truly a weaker half-breed, or are you just afraid to use your power to its fullest?" He gripped Inuyasha's throat tighter, his claws piercing tiny holes on either side of his neck. "I thought so," Naraku whispered. Then, with a cruel laugh, he threw Inuyasha outside the window. Naraku leapt after him, pummeling him with miasma.

Inuyasha crashed into one of the incarnation cages. Then, growling, the incarnation crushed Inuyasha with large pincers. Naraku laughed with pleasure, and stuck a long katana through Inuyasha's shoulder. The pain was extreme, and Inuyasha finally fainted. Naraku waved his hand, and the half-breed disappeared in a cloud of thick smoke.  
"It is not over. Somehow, Inuyasha will come back....and when he does, I'll be ready." And with that, Naraku straightened the collar of his baggy shirt and stormed back toward the castle.  
Far, far away, in an abandoned forest, a young woman ventured. The woman was indeed Kagura, whose clothes were torn and hair was untidy. Her face was smeared with dirt and blood, and her fan was tucked into the belt that Kikyo had made before they separated. Kagura had stolen Kikyo's horse, which was following her at the exact moment. Kagura led the beast through the trees, her hands aching from pulling on the leather reins. Kagura's large, red eyes reflected nothing but anger and frustration towards her old master. Rain began to fall, and Kagura slipped and fell into the mud.  
She angrily pounded her fist into the puddle, and raised her head toward the sky. She wailed loudly with madness. "Naraku! I will kill you, Naraku! Mark my words! You will be murdered, I swear it!" Kagura shook her head, and looked at the ground and at her muddy hands. "I promised myself I wouldn't be your servant girl. You kicked me out, even when I came from your own flesh. Naraku, you are a dirty, selfish, cheating bastard. You...will...DIE!"

Naraku went back to Kikyo's room, where she sat with her face in her hands. Naraku hoped that she was not crying, although there was a large chance she was. He walked over to her slowly, and felt a quick jolt of sadness as he saw Kikyo's shoulders rise and fall.  
"You are crying, aren't you?" he asked. Kikyo removed her hands from her face. She did not look him in the eye, but she nodded. "You warded off Inuyasha, and transported him back to where he came from. Why, Naraku? Why are you doing this?" Naraku looked at the ground. "I did what I had to. Let me tell you, he had it coming." Naraku sat next to Kikyo on the floor, and to his surprise, she did not flinch or move away. She was probably too sad and shocked to do anything.  
Kikyo stood up slowly. "Please...just let me go. You've had fifty years to deal with me. I need my old life back, Naraku. Don't you have a bit of mercy left over from Onigumo?" Naraku did not shake or nod his head. Instead, he stared at his own large, pale hands. "Onigumo exists no longer. You have no need to think of him. Soon, you will learn to accept me. I am Naraku now. I despise Inuyasha, and I despise humans."

Kikyo blinked. "I am a human, yet you fell for me. Am I really that different from the others?" She finally looked him in the eye. It's a start, Naraku thought.  
"Well, you're a priestess. Priestesses probably don't have a lot of freedom, which is what sets them aside from 'normal' women," Naraku said quietly.  
Kikyo shook her head. "No...no, they don't. I would know, because I never really had a chance to spend time with Inuyasha. I just wanted to see my sister, and be with Inuyasha for the rest of my days. I guess I lived long enough, though. I never got a chance to be with them before, and I probably never will."

She tried to stand, but felt a sharp throb in her side. Kikyo fell back to the floor. "What's the matter?" Naraku asked. Kikyo waved her hand, not impatiently, just to assure Naraku she was all right.  
Kikyo cried out in pain, and Naraku knew that something was wrong. Kikyo clutched her stomach, and Naraku shook his hands. "No, let me." Naraku picked Kikyo up gently, and carried her to his cot across the hallway. She breathed hard, and Naraku examined her face. "Nothing seems wrong there..." Kikyo cried out again, and Naraku knew he had to hurry. "Just relax, and tell me where the pain is." His voice was soothing somehow, and Kikyo was surprised at Naraku's sudden acts of kindness. Kikyo raised her hand and managed to point to her waist. She gave a small, weak smile, and her head fell back against the pillow.  
"P..Priestess Kikyo?" Naraku asked. Kikyo smiled once more, and grasped her waist lightly. "I'm all right. I'm just...ahh!" Naraku shook his head, and quickly cleaned his hands before examining Kikyo.  
"You'll need to lift up your blouse. Don't remove it, though," Naraku said. Kikyo lifted her white top just enough for Naraku to see the wound. It was long, and went jagged and sideways. Naraku realized with horror that this is what he had done to her the other night, when he nearly cut her in half.

Naraku felt ashamed as he cleaned the wound. He pressed a damp cloth to Kikyo's forehead, and bandaged up the wound as professionally as possible. He wrung the excess water of the cloth into his copper basin, and leaned back against the wall beside Kikyo when he had finished. Kikyo sat up slowly, pulling her white blouse back in and tucking it within the sides of her red hakama. She smoothed out the creases in the bandages, and twisted her waist around to make sure they were bound tight enough.  
"Kikyo, please forgive me. I...I was deranged that night. I had no idea...I'm so sorry. I want to let you know that I would sacrifice my castle, my incarnations, even myself for you. You were nearly sawed in half, and I would never have realized it until I heard your painful screams," Naraku said as quietly and sentimentally as he could.

Kikyo looked up at Naraku, and rested her hand on top of his. "Naraku...why are you keeping me alive? Why didn't you kill me while you had the chance?" Naraku shook his head, pulling his hair out of his loose ponytail. never. It would bring too much grief upon my conscience." The young priestess continued to stare at Naraku. She longed for the truth.  
"But, you could have done the same for Inuyasha. You could have wasted him, cremating him along with me. You were supposed to be so evil, but you showed me mercy that I never even knew that you knew." 


	14. Chapter 14

After a few seconds' worth of silence, Naraku looked down and turned his gaze directly upon her. His eyes were powerful and somewhat tender on hers, and Kikyo returned his stare with slight confusion. "What is it, Naraku?" Naraku took Kikyo's lovely, small hands in his. "Kikyo...my beloved Kikyo. I cannot hide it any longer...I want you. I've watched you day and night, in Kanna's mirror. I see your hair, and eyes, and smile...I want nothing more than to spend my life's days beside you. Onigumo is taking over, Kikyo!" Kikyo listened intently as Naraku spilled his soul to her in the quiet and peace of the room. "I've begged you to look at me, to return my gaze. And when you do, you might as well be returning any other gaze in the world. You fail to see the obsession I have for you. Onigumo, Naraku...it does not matter about the body! The heart is what truly prevails, my fair woman!"

I mean I would never do the things I'mma 'bout to tell you I've done Brace yourself It ain't good or easy But it would be even worse if you heard this from somebody else (oh no)

Kikyo stared into Naraku's eyes, and this time, she finally began to see the man she cared for long ago. The human man, in the cave...the injured yet caring Onigumo. Naraku had been waiting so long for me to see this, she thought. I haven't seen it until now, when Naraku spilled his life's secrets to me.  
Naraku closed his eyes for a brief second, then opened them. "This isn't a dream. I'm really here, Kikyo. I'm really confessing to you. Do you still despise me now?"

I know you hate me I know I hurt you But there's more listen...

Naraku placed his hands on Kikyo's shoulders, the brown and red eyes practically melting into one another. The howling of the giant soul collectors turned to slow moans, and the breeze outside rushed in, and made the small hairs on Kikyo's arms and neck stand up. It was a good thing, though. The breeze was soft and comforting, like how Naraku was speaking to and treating her that very moment. "K-Kikyo..."

These are my confessions,  
Man I'm thrown and I don't know what to do But I guess I gotta give you part two of my confessions

Kikyo saw a gentle, warm smile spread on Naraku's lips. She took a few moments to gaze at him, and finally saw the beauty of his figure. She saw the detail in his black, wavy hair, and the newly-discovered gentleness of his large hands that were once used for evil. The young woman gazed at the man before her, and returned his smile. "Naraku...are you going to tell me more?"

The first thing that came to mind was you Second thing was how I know if it's mine and is it true Third thing was me wishin' I never did what I did

The half-demon ran his hands through Kikyo's hair. Naraku felt the soft, silky strands slip through his fingers, as though they were water. Kikyo closed her eyes, feeling the tip of Naraku's index finger brush her cheek with gentle emotion. She clutched his wrist with his hand, not too hard and not too soft. "I must tell you more, Kikyo. I have to think of a way to tell you this."

This is by far the hardest thing I've ever done To tell you, the woman I love

I hope you can accept the fact that I'm man enough to tell you this And hopefully you'll give me another chance

Naraku removed his hand from Kikyo's face, and breathed slowly before finally whispering his confession. "I love you, Kikyo. I have and always will." Kikyo sighed, and her eyes searched his for one final examination. No lies, she realized. No deceit. He...he means this!  
As the final wisp of breeze in the evening blew in, Naraku gathered all the courage he ever held. He grabbed Kikyo by the shoulders, spun her around, and kissed her tenderly. Kikyo closed her eyes, and felt the fifty years of her death temporarily dissolve and dispatch itself from the rest of her memories. Her heart pounded with excitement and passion, and felt Naraku slide his arms around her neck, holding her closer.  
Kikyo twisted her fingers around one of the curls in Naraku's hair. She couldn't imagine what would happen if she ever lost Naraku. When Naraku finally released her, Kikyo clutched his waist and inhaled his scent deeply, keeping him as close to her as she was to him. "I knew Onigumo still existed somewhere inside of you," she whispered, and fell asleep against his shoulder.

-"Confessions" by Usher 


	15. Chapter 15

Kikyo awoke early, her hair in disarray. She sat up, and found that Naraku was sleeping on the other side of the room across from her. She gripped her forehead, and tried her best to remember what had happened the previous night.  
She remembered that Naraku spent a long time talking to her, working up courage to tell her that he loved her. He had been waiting so long, and Kikyo's resistance had failed. She could not resist, mainly because she refused to. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, and Kikyo knew that this was her life's calling. She must stay with Naraku...always.

Inuyasha rested in Kaede's hut, telling the others about what happened at the castle. Kagome and Shippo sat nearby, listening to Kaede lecture Inuyasha about fighting Naraku.  
"Ye mustn't go until you're absolutely ready," Kaede said quietly, bandaging Inuyasha's arms. "Tis a strange man, that Naraku. He isn't even human! Ye must be careful, Inuyasha." The young half-demon leaned against a thin pillow, blinking out of confusion, shame, and pain. "That damn Naraku! I was so close to rescuing Kikyo! I...I think he really wants to keep her!" Kagome, who was listening very intently to Inuyasha's story, brushed a strand of black hair from her face.  
"Inuyasha, please be more careful. I know you're confident, but you're gonna get killed if you ever do that kind of crazy stunt again!" Kagome begged.

Inuyasha sat up suddenly, not caring if his wounds will re-open. "Whose side are you on, Kagome? I was doing it to save Kikyo, I was doing it to save the others, and I was doing it to save you! Ain't that enough of an excuse?" Voices were heard from outside the hut. Kaede turned, still wringing the cloth she used for Inuyasha. "Who goes there? State ye names!" Two of Inuyasha's friends entered. One of them was a girl, who looked a little bit older than Kagome. She had beautiful, black hair that was cutely cut around the cheeks. The girl had magenta, deep pink eyeliner and a caring smile. She carried a large, brown boomerang made of demon bones.  
"Sango," she exclaimed, putting on her friendly smile. A tall young man walked behind her, reaching out toward her waist.

The man wore a black and purple monk's outfit, and carried a golden, spiritual staff. He had smooth, black hair that was very well-cared for, and it was tied into a short ponytail at the neck. He wore gold earrings, two on the right and one on the left.  
"Miroku," he said in a friendly yet casual voice. He wrapped his arm around Sango's waist, and she shrieked in surprise. Then, without warning, the young woman turned and slapped the lecherous monk directly upside the face, leaving a large red handprint on the skin.  
"Such misunderstandings," Miroku sighed. "I was merely checking if your Hiraikotsu was in place. The strap was hanging off a little ways, you know." Sango growled, and she waved her hand in the air. "Not necessary, thanks. If you need another slap to set you straight, I dare you to do that again."

Kagome stood, and clapped her hands in glee. "Sango! Miroku! Where have you guys been? Did you find any information about Naraku?" Sango shook her head and placed a hand on her hip. "No, except that Inuyasha went after him. What were you thinking?" she asked, looking in Inuyasha's direction.  
Miroku waved his staff around, a look of worry upon his face. "Yes, you gave us quite a scare. When we heard Kikyo had been taken, we knew you would gallop off to her rescue. Still, Inuyasha, you're the one who said we shouldn't go off doing things alone." Inuyasha waved his hand and laid back down. "I don't need a lecturing party, you know!" Still, Sango and Miroku would not stop asking about Inuyasha.  
"That's right, we're a team," Sango exclaimed. "Remember when I wouldn't join your team? I was ignorant, and thought I could defeat Naraku on my own. Now look where it's gotten you! Those wounds look terrible!" Kagome smiled. "You're the best, Sango. You, too, Miroku. We're all concerned about Inuyasha, and you seemed as worried as we are." Kaede shook her finger in Inuyasha's face. "Tsk, tsk. You're lucky you have such great friends, Inuyasha. Why, if they weren't here for you, you would be left out in the rain, destined to be defeated by Naraku forever." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow dangerously. "Not very reassuring, are you, old hag?" Kaede shrugged. Judging by the expression in Inuyasha's eyes, he was neither injured nor calm. He was finally taking it in, admitting that he lost to his arch nemesis.  
"Look, I failed to rescue the woman I loved," he said. As Inuyasha said this, Kagome's facial expression changed, and she looked at the floor in silence. Inuyasha saw this out the corner of his eye, and he stopped talking immediately. At that moment, Kaede stood, breaking the silence in the house.

"I am going to fetch some herbs. Shippo, come with me. Sango, Miroku, can you two fetch some more firewood? And please, Miroku, no touching. I don't want Sango to get on me for it," Kaede said blankly, and everyone laughed.  
Miroku sighed. "I am nothing but a poor, misunderstood monk. When will Sango accept me for who I am, not who I touch..? Um, I mean..." Everyone laughed once more. Sango placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder and pushed him out the flap in the door. "I've got my Hiraikotsu, if it comes to extreme measures." 


	16. Chapter 16

"That leaves us," Kagome said quietly, not looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned, and realized that Kagome was upset.  
"Are you angry?" he asked, covering himself with more blanket. Kagome looked up suddenly, and stared into his eyes, which were now covered in slight affection.  
"You...ah, never mind," Kagome said, managing a weak smile. She walked over to the bed Kaede had prepared, and pulled down the blanket. Inuyasha's face turned red as she ran her fingers over his chest, situating the bandages. Kagome eyed the small, angular planes in Inuyasha's cheek and chin, and his chest muscles were much stronger. She noticed this when she last clung to him. Now, his chest was grown out, and somewhat bigger.  
I can't believe I find this attractive, Kagome thought to herself. A small blush formed on her face, too, and when she was sure the bandages were on straight, she immediately let go. Inuyasha blinked, and smiled up at Kagome. "You're still mad...I can tell." Kagome said nothing, and Inuyasha continued.

"It's about what I said...you know, that I love Kikyo still. But you know, I don't really feel like I do. Not right now, anyways..." Inuyasha murmured in pain, and his head fell to the pillow again. Kagome laid her hand on Inuyasha's, and the affectionate smile reappeared on her face. "Hey...don't move," she whispered. "You'll open your wounds again. That'll be extra work for Kaede, I'm sure." Inuyasha closed his eyes, and slowly shook his head. "No." Kagome gave him a confused look. She eyed Inuyasha closely, in case he was playing some sort of game.  
"What do you mean, 'no'? Inuyasha?" The half-demon opened his eyes, and let out a small, soft laugh. Kagome loved his laugh, for although it was small, it was rich and warm. "I don't want Kaede to care for me. I want you to," he explained, and at that moment, Inuyasha sat up without pain.

Kagome was surprised, and she placed her hands on her knees. "Hey, you really are sick, aren't you? What did Naraku do to you? You seem...kinder." Inuyasha laughed once again, and leaned closer to Kagome. "Hey, Kagome, can I lie in your lap?" Kagome didn't know how to react. After a few seconds, she nodded. She giggled as Inuyasha's long, white hair tickled her knees. His dog ears were soft and velvety as they touched her elbow. He stretched his arms, as though he was ready to fall asleep.  
"I'm not a bed, you know!" she began to say, but stopped. Inuyasha had a strange look in his eyes, and his voice was quieter.  
"I didn't get a chance to do this in front of Kaede and the others," Inuyasha murmured. "Kagome..." With that, he put his arms around Kagome's neck, and pulled her down to kiss him. Kagome was startled, but eventually gave in to the power of the Inuyasha she fell for. She put his arms around his shoulders, being careful not to irritate his injuries.  
When Inuyasha finally released Kagome, his eyes filled with sadness. It was as though he wanted to tell her something, but the words wouldn't come. His lips moved seamlessly, but no sound escaped. Kagome watched him, waiting for his words. Inuyasha's arms slipped from Kagome's shoulders into his own lap, and he slowly began to fall asleep.

When Inuyasha awoke, Kaede and the others were still not back. "They must have lost track of time," Kagome whispered, stroking his ears softly. Inuyasha found that Kagome had placed him back in bed, and she had taken her own nap against the wall across the room. Inuyasha shrugged, and pulled his red cloak back on. Kagome sat up, waving her hands. He grabbed Tetsusaiga, and was about to leave when Kagome ran in front of the door.  
"Whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going? Put that sword down!" Inuyasha shook his head, and gently pushed Kagome out of the way.  
"I have to do this, Kagome. Let me go." Kagome shook her head, and choked with tears that unexpectedly came.

"No! You can't go after Naraku again! He'll kill you this time..." Kagome screamed, and slumped against Inuyasha's shoulder to cry. Inuyasha closed his eyes tight, trying to block out the sound of Kagome's sadness. He couldn't stand her tears, but there was no way he could stop her from letting them out.  
"Kagome, don't do this. I have to get Naraku...I have a plan. I need to rescue Kikyo." Kagome continued sobbing, and she didn't even try to cease the depression inside of her. Finally, after minutes of hugging Inuyasha, she finally wiped her tears dry and released him. Inuyasha gave her one final smile, and went out the flap of the door onto the road to Naraku's fortress.

Inuyasha reached Naraku's castle late into the night. All of the servants and incarnations were asleep. He crept down the hall, checking every room for the scent of Kikyo and Naraku. Finally, after what seemed like forever of searching, Inuyasha reached Naraku's quarters. He kicked the door down, and saw Kikyo sleeping against the wall in Naraku's arms. Inuyasha growled loudly, and pulled out his sword in raging anger.  
Naraku awoke slowly, and Kikyo soon after. He saw Inuyasha, and let out a low, cold laugh. "Inuyasha...back for more, I see?" Inuyasha stood there, his hands gripping Tetsusaiga in cold fury.  
"Release Kikyo, you dirty bastard!" Inuyasha shouted. "You've stolen her for your last time!" Naraku stood up, putting up a protective shield around Kikyo.  
"Take her, if you think you can. Must I teach half-demons everything?" Naraku ran headlong towards Inuyasha, who jumped out of the way a second before Naraku reached him. Naraku growled with anger, and Inuyasha laughed triumphantly.  
"Kikyo! I'll save ya!" Inuyasha shouted, running towards the barrier around her. Kikyo pressed her hands against the inside of the barrier, and stared from Naraku to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped when he reached the barrier, and tried pounding it with Tetsusaiga.

"It won't break! Kikyo, you're the only one who can break the barrier! You have to make up your mi-" Inuyasha said, but was interrupted as Naraku pummeled him with miasma once again. Inuyasha cried out in rage, and tried swiping at Naraku with his claws.  
Naraku continued to laugh his usual laugh, and eyed Kikyo when Inuyasha crashed into the wall. "Don't listen to the hideous half-breed, my Kikyo," he yelled over the noise. "You saw how I've been treating you for the past few evenings! You must stay with me!" Kikyo felt heat rise in her chest and neck. Never did she feel so confused. She knew that she must choose between the half-demon she fell in love with fifty years ago, and the half-demon she fell in love with just recently. Kikyo's heart and soul was on fire, and she knew the feeling would not go away unless she chose. She refused to break down. Kikyo refused to cry and clamor like a child in front of her love rivals. Instead, her eyes watered, and she bit her lip to stop the last few tears that lurked inside her.

Naraku glared, and watched coldly as Inuyasha got up, massaging the arm on which he had landed. "Did you see that, Inuyasha? You're rushing my poor Kikyo. It's clear she does not want to be with someone who pushes her so far in such small time. I am her worthier love!" Naraku lunged at Inuyasha again, hoping to attack him while he was still down. However, Inuyasha was much more flexible, and jumped out of the way once more.  
Kikyo raised her hand to her mouth, and closed her eyes to hide the horrid image of her love interests fighting. Inuyasha leapt behind Naraku, grabbed his arm, and bent it behind his back. Naraku growled in fury and pain, and grabbed Inuyasha with his free arm and pinned him to the floor. Naraku raised his claws, and cut Inuyasha's waist as he did Kikyo's.  
Inuyasha fell just before the sun rose. Naraku raised his fist in the air in victory, and freed Kikyo from her protective barrier. Kikyo ran to Naraku and folded herself in his arms, and stared at Inuyasha's body as he fell to the floor.

She pulled herself free from Naraku only for a moment, examining Inuyasha's crumpled, bloody body. Kikyo's hands flew over him like spiders as she checked for any sign of life. Inuyasha was still breathing, but his breaths were shallow and light, and Kikyo could barely hear or feel them.  
Naraku watched Kikyo silently, and stood with fear that Kikyo could still be interested in him. Kikyo placed her hand on Inuyasha's forehead, shook her head, and walked slowly across the room back to Naraku. Tears filled her eyes, and she made no move to gulp them back. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she meant to say, but it only came out as a whisper. 


	17. Chapter 17

Kikyo sat by the large, dead cherry blossom tree in the courtyard. Naraku had sent the servants to remove Inuyasha's body, and Kikyo had simply apologized.  
It seemed so little to say, she thought to herself sadly. Inuyasha was her old love, but she knew that they should never be together again. It would be too painful for them both. Inuyasha was right there, unconscious and not knowing if he will stay alive, and Kikyo had merely said her farewells at the last second. She felt like such an inconsiderate fool.  
Naraku came outside shortly, and approached the young priestess slowly. Kikyo turned her head and eyed him quickly, then turned her head away in shame. Naraku frowned, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "He knew it would be so," Naraku murmured softly. "Inuyasha wouldn't have survived for long anyway, even if I were to cause his death or not."

Kikyo let out a breath quickly, as though someone had kicked her in the stomach. Her heart and shoulders were heavy as Naraku embraced her. His embrace was warm and comforting, but he still couldn't replace the feeling that Inuyasha had given her long ago.  
She sighed, and pulled away from him slowly. Naraku watched her as she made her cumbersome way back to the castle. He let out a slow breath, but he knew not to follow her too early, or it would only upset her.  
The castle seemed darker, and completely quiet when Kikyo returned early that morning. However, instead of returning to the room Naraku reserved for her, she invited herself to his bed. Kikyo shifted cautiously from side to side on the cot, the strings squeaking softly against the wooden platforms with each movement.  
The clatter and gossip in the other rooms had quieted, and Kikyo knew it was too early for anyone to socialize. Judging by the soft, young light and breeze outside, Kikyo knew it was only around 4 a.m.

Kikyo thought of Naraku, and for a moment, she imagined his large, capable hands on her face. Her whole body grew warmer, and then colder. The thought of losing Inuyasha would not leave her head. It was as though Naraku's thoughts controlled her own, and yet, she kind of liked it. She sat up straight on the cot, shivering and perspiring all at the same time. Her blouse stuck to her back, and her heart pounded.  
Naraku came to bed late that night. Kikyo shivered again as Naraku laid beside her. The wick on the candle beside the cot sputtered, and Kikyo's gaze traveled to Naraku as he removed his shirt. She eyed his spider scar, and Naraku stopped to embrace her. The starched blanket whispered as he drew it down. Kikyo stopped, and began to climb out of bed. Naraku opened his eyes as Kikyo slipped into her sandals. Naraku raised himself up on one elbow and caught her wrist as she was about to pass by the bed.

"Stay with me," he begged. Kikyo shook her head, and continued past him. However, Naraku's grip was too strong, and she cried out in surprise as Naraku pulled her back down to lie beside him. He said nothing, and didn't release her until she was right next to him. Naraku took Kikyo into his arms, and she failed to resist as Naraku finally got rid of his sensual desire. His face went over hers, and Kikyo reacted lazily until she finally understood how to love him like he wanted. He whispered his vows and promises of their love into her ear, and Kikyo's thoughts swirled and took shapes in her mind.  
First, she thought about what their love would be like. Perhaps they really would live without fear, and Naraku would keep her at his side forever, giving her whatever she needed and wanted. Her mind buzzed with new sensation long after Naraku had fallen asleep. He held her in his arms, and his long hair tickled her arms and the side of her face. Kikyo breathed softly and stroked her arms, but she could not fall asleep. Before the morning went on too late, which Kikyo guessed was about 8 a.m., she slipped out of bed to the courtyard. 


	18. Chapter 18

Kikyo slid outside as quietly as she left Naraku's room. The morning sun glimmered faintly through the miasma, providing little light in the big acres that Naraku's dead garden occupied. Streaks of purple appeared on the horizon, outlining the ink-black trees that she stood under. She felt the same light breeze pass through the treetops, down to the plants, dancing across the canal, and to her.  
She turned, and saw the large water pipes that stretched across the veranda to the back of the castle. In those days, only wealthy landowners had possession of water pipes. Naraku had impersonated the great lord Kagewaki to trick the villagers into giving him the castle. Since then, Naraku had used the old building for his lair. Kikyo wasn't surprised that he had to possess water in order to keep himself alive while thinking up evil schemes.  
Kikyo shivered in the morning breeze, which was steadily growing colder. She decided to use the water pipes to prepare a hot bath. That would surely take her mind off of her new life. Still, the same thoughts entered her mind, and Kikyo still couldn't find a way to get them to disappear.  
Naraku has changed now, Kikyo thought. Only five minutes before, Naraku had kept me in his bed. It's like an illicit love affair we have, and it excites Naraku to have me leave him. He continues to insist that I should forget Inuyasha! Has he really changed? Or is he simply owning me in order to get rid of the man who he once was?

Kikyo removed a bucket from the old stables where Naraku kept his incarnations. All of his horses had died from abuse, battle wounds, and illness. Afterward, he had filled the tiny rooms with bamboo cages, where his evil, sniveling incarnations waited to be released.  
She left as quickly as possible, avoiding trouble with the masked, unknown beasts. She went back outside and crossed over to the water pipes. After discovering that they were broken, Kikyo sighed and hastily built a fire in the old, stable yard ditch that Naraku's servants never bothered to fill.  
The servants began to stir, their figures making shadows in the windows of the old castle. Kikyo grabbed her bathwater as soon as it was heated, and went over to the old, wooden bath house that lay against the old, dead rice fields.

Water was plentiful at the bath house, which ran through the pipes from the castle. Still, Kikyo prided herself in being able to bathe in very little water. When she and her sister were small, their mother would only use a single bucket of water to wash and rinse both girls. The old days are gone, Kikyo thought sadly. The air inside the wooden house felt astringent as Kikyo stepped out of her priestess garb. She began to wonder why the old bath house captured her fancy better than the baths in Naraku's castle. The baths inside the grand building puzzled her, with its different soaps and somewhat softer towels that refused to absorb water. To Kikyo, all of those things seemed useless. She was a peasant somehow, and remained to be inside the deepest, happiest memories of her heart.

Kikyo filled the large tub with the water she had collected. When the tub was full, Kikyo slid her tall, slender figure inside. She shivered with pleasure as the heat of the water warmed her legs, arms, and hair. The clean, honest soap produced a thick lather, and Kikyo felt the joys of the old-fashioned, simple baths she used to share with her younger sister.  
She thought of the blessings that made her life worthwhile: there was Kaede, who slowly grew wiser and stronger by day, although she had aged too fast. Then, there were the villagers; who had stood by her and accepted her for the woman she truly was, not for the priestess she did not truly want to be. Then, there was Inuyasha, the one man whom Kikyo was actually saddened to think of...

Kikyo left the bath after what seemed like an hour. She slipped back into a white priestess robe, and drained the tub as fast as she had filled it. She slid the wooden doors open, and stepped down the small stairs outside, back into the chilled morning air.  
She was halfway across the courtyard when an angry shout erupted through the air. "Arghhh!" the voice yelled, and Kikyo turned. It was none other than Kagura, who sported more wounds than Kikyo ever thought a person could handle.  
"KIKYO!" Kagura shouted, her voice shaking with anger and, Kikyo had presumed, fear. The wind sorceress leapt down from the top of the bath house, and Kikyo felt like such a fool.  
"I thought you said you had eyes in the back of your head, Kikyo! How come you didn't see me, on top of the bath house? Such a careless mortal. What if I attacked you? You would have never known. Ha...priestesses are supposed to be watchful at all times!" Kagura waved her fan, sending a handful of wind-powered blades at Kikyo. The young priestess jumped out of the way, her long white robe billowing out around her like a protective cloud. Kagura laughed, and flicked her wrist. "Dance of Blades!" she shouted with impatience. "I want you dead!"

Kikyo tucked herself into a ball on the ground, and rolled quickly out of the way. She stood up slowly, breathing hard. "Why are you angry at me, Kagura? Just answer me that!" Kagura scowled. "You would know of all people, Kikyo! Why else would Naraku kick me out? He wanted me out of the way, so he wouldn't feel ashamed about falling in love with you! No one would be around to speak against him! Well, guess what? I'M BACK!" Kagura let out another ferocious cry, and ran headlong towards Kikyo. Without warning, she lashed at the priestess's face with her fan. Kikyo growled with anger as the paper and wood from the fan left a scratch on her lovely face. Kagura watched with satisfaction as a drop of blood fell to the ground from the cut, then another...

"Aw, just a scratch. I'll take all of your blood, priestess!" the sorceress cried, waving her fan once more. Then, a long, claw-like hand grabbed Kagura from behind, and pushed her to the ground in a thick cloud of smoke. Kikyo jumped back quickly, avoiding harm. She raised her eyes to Kagura's attacker, and saw that Naraku had come to her rescue.  
"Kagura, you foolish wench. You came back," Naraku said, barely a whisper. Kagura, however, heard him, and sat up slowly.  
"N-Naraku..." Kagura began, and Naraku stepped on her hand as he did Kikyo.  
"Woman...I have no use for you anymore. Behave like the wench you are, and..." Naraku picked Kagura up by the back of the neck, his gentleness gone. "...Be gone!" Naraku finished, throwing Kagura over the bath house, across the gate, and into the forest below. While flying through the air, Kagura waved her hand in Naraku's direction.  
"Damn you, Naraku!" she shouted, and finally fell the forest floor in a sickening thud, which only Naraku could hear from the distance. Kikyo ran to him, and buried her face in his chest. "Naraku...you rescued me! And to think I believed you hadn't changed!" Naraku listened to Kikyo's words, and shook his head. His long, nimble fingers stroked the top of Kikyo's head, and his eyes filled with bitter fury.  
"I'm so angry at Kagura," he said into Kikyo's ear. "She deserves to die, out there in the wilderness. I wouldn't be the least bit upset if she never came back. Anyone who tries to hurt my beloved Kikyo will eventually die." 


	19. Chapter 19

"Inuyasha ventured far and wide," Kaede exclaimed, stirring the contents of a brass pot over the fire. "I worry about his health. His father would not have wanted Inuyasha to die in the hands of another half-demon." Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku sat by the fire, talking about Inuyasha's dangers as he lay sleeping on the same bed he had been in just two days before. Kagome, who witnessed Inuyasha leaving, wrung her hands in her lap.  
"Did one of you see Inuyasha leave the house?" Kaede asked. "If so, why did you let him go?" Kagome kept silent, even though she desperately wanted to tell everyone that she was there. "Inuyasha will surely die if he goes after Naraku one more time," Kaede said, fear rising in her old, wise voice.  
Kagome bit her lip, but she could not bear the shame any longer. She stood, nearly knocking over the bowl of stew that Kaede had poured for her. "I can't take it!" she cried. "I was there when Inuyasha left. Remember, you left me with him? Anyway, Inuyasha said he had to do this. He had a plan, and...I trusted him. So I let him go."

Sango and Miroku stopped eating immediately, and eyed Kagome with an 'uh-oh' look. Shippo, who was the youngest of all, clung to Kaede's sleeve. "What's going on? Am I the only one who can't remember?" Kaede sighed heavily, and let her big shoulders drop.  
"But why, child? Inuyasha's life was in danger, and you trusted him with a plan he didn't even tell you about? What if this plan failed?"she asked.  
Kagome sat down again, and tears fell to her skirt as she explained. "Inuyasha cares about us all. He said that he did it to save you guys, Kikyo, and me. I couldn't stop him because of that! Don't you see? Inuyasha didn't want me to stop him because he wanted to keep us all safe!" Kagome's tears spilled out as she talked, and she finally stopped to wipe them away with her sleeve.

Sango walked over to Kagome and put her arms around her friend. "There, there, Kagome. We're all here for each other." Miroku, who didn't want to miss the opportunity of touching two girls at once, walked over. However, when he saw Kagome spill tears once more, he sighed and put on his friendlier face. Sango looked up, and smiled when she saw that Miroku actually cared about Kagome, and not about her backside.  
"Sango is right," he said, kneeling beside Kagome. "You wanted Inuyasha to be safe, but Inuyasha wanted us to be safe even more. He would rather give up his own life for mine, yours, Sango's, Shippo's, and everyone else's. If that's what Inuyasha wants to share with everyone, we will gladly stay beside him." Kagome nodded. "Thank you, guys. We'll all be friends til the very end, won't we?"

Inuyasha awoke slowly, and Kaede stood up. "It's late, but before we go to bed, how about we all collect herbs for Inuyasha? And this time, someone had better stay with Kagome," she teased, smiling. Kagome, who got the drift, smiled weakly.  
Shippo raised his hand in the air. "I'll stay! I'm a sound sleeper, but I'll watch over them all the same." Kagome reached over and patted Shippo on the head, pulling a lollipop out of her backpack. "You're sweet, Shippo. Do you know what else is sweet?" Kagome asked. Shippo nodded, and bounced up and down. "Candy is sweet! I want candy!" he shouted. Kagome laughed, and pushed the lollipop into his mouth when everyone else had gone. The sugar had gone to Shippo's head, and the young fox demon immediately curled himself up against a blanket to go to sleep.

When Shippo was finally in dreamland, Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha's bed. She placed a hand on his forehead, and pulled out another lollipop. "Sugar will make you feel better," she said. Inuyasha shook his head, and Kagome could see that he was upset.  
"What's the matter, Inuyasha? I thought you'd be happy, since it's just us again." Inuyasha rolled over on his side to face Kagome. "I need to talk to you, Kagome. Make sure the kid is asleep." Kagome looked over her shoulder, and watched Shippo sleep soundly against Kaede's blanket.  
"Yeah, he's asleep. What's wrong?" she asked, hugging Inuyasha carefully. The half-demon closed his eyes, and Kagome patted his head.  
"Kagome, do you ever look at the stars and wonder who else is looking at the same ones?" he asked quietly. Kagome thought for a moment, and nodded slowly.  
Inuyasha opened his eyes, and stared into Kagome's. "Do you ever get the feeling that the person looking at the same stars is just like you?" Kagome listened to Inuyasha's question carefully, and nodded. "Yes," she replied, and suddenly she knew what Inuyasha was talking about. "You're talking about Kikyo."

Inuyasha gave a faint nod, and covered Kagome's hand with his own. "I love you, Kagome. I don't ever want you to forget it." Kagome's eyes traveled to Inuyasha's, and they seemed to give him an 'I love you too' look, even though she didn't come out and say it.  
"Kagome...I need to be with Kikyo. She gave up her life just to be with me. I need to repay my debt, and the very most I could do is give her my heart as well." Kagome nodded, and just when she thought she could not cry any more tears, they spilled out of her sore eyes. "I know," she whispered, stroking his dog ears softly and comfortingly, as though the world would end after that night. 


	20. Chapter 20

Naraku and Kikyo awoke the next morning, wrapped in each other's arms. The room filled with the sound of rustling as Kikyo slipped out from the blanket. Careful not to wake Naraku, she opened the paper screen quietly and tiptoed out to the hallway. Kikyo passed down the dark hall without making a sound. She crossed over to the room where she had stayed when she first arrived, and sat against the wall, waiting for the sun.

Inuyasha and friends reached the castle at around noon. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome waited behind Inuyasha, as though they were his army. Inuyasha would unleash his plan at the exact moment. "Everyone know your positions?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone nodded, but little Shippo jumped up and down. "Um, can you give me the entire plan one more time? Just to be sure I have it down." Inuyasha sighed, and placed a hand on his hip. "Here's the deal, Shippo. Sango and Miroku will stay outside and make a distraction for Naraku's servants. You and Kagome will creep into the castle while the servants ain't lookin', and find Kikyo. You two will guide Kikyo to safety, and I'll break in to find Naraku. After he's destroyed, we're outta here. Understand?" Shippo nodded, and gave the thumbs-up sign to show his agreement. Inuyasha scowled, eyeing Shippo somewhat crossly. "I'm not the kind of person who likes to waste time," he mumbled. "Or explaining things. Okay, you all ready? Let's go!"

Sango and Miroku positioned themselves by the bath house, leaving Kagome and Shippo to hide behind the large water pipes. Inuyasha crouched on top of the stable rafters, where the incarnations could not see him. When everything was prepared, Inuyasha flicked his claws, giving everyone the signal.  
The servants opened the paper screen leading to the veranda, and they went outside in groups of sevens or eights. Shippo, who had never seen so many men at one time, gasped. Kagome, who was following Inuyasha's plan loyally, clapped her hand over his mouth.  
"We'll make the garden look somewhat nicer, for Master Naraku's woman," one servant said rather loudly. Inuyasha, who was eavesdropping intently, clenched his fists.  
"If they're talking about Kikyo, she definitely ain't that bastard's woman," he whispered to himself.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, starting up their distraction. "Oh, Kenji," Sango said, using false names for their plan. "I just love the scenery in this place, don't you?" Miroku, who followed Sango's lead, gave her a calm smile.  
"Oh, yes, um...Kaoru. This place surely captures my fancy. Perhaps we shall live close to this place, someday," Miroku said, sneaking a quick wink at Sango.  
Sango raised her hand to her forehead, as though she was suffering from heat. "Catch me, Kenji." Miroku, living up the drama of the moment, ran to her as though she was falling dead in a romance movie. "Kaoru..." he murmured, and caught her just before it seemed she would hit the ground. "Nice move, Miroku," Sango scowled in Miroku's ear. "I actually thought you were going to let me fall!" The servants, who had been watching with full interest, waved their arms. One servant, the one who called Kikyo 'Naraku's woman', waved his arm the highest. "Yeah, let's see some action going!" Miroku and Sango looked at each other, somewhat disgusted.  
"He's even more perverted than you are," Sango whispered. "And I thought that was virtually impossible."

Miroku shrugged. "I know....hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Sango smirked, and continued with her act. However, before she could continue, the perverted servant approached, and stared from Sango to Miroku.  
"Hey, what are you two doing here? Are you friends of Naraku's or Kikyo's?" the servant asked, placing his hands on his hips.  
Sango and Miroku exchanged glances, and smiled. Miroku approached the servant slowly, starting his famous smooth talk. "Why, we are great friends of Kikyo. In fact, we came from her home village. We're just a happy, married couple, searching for a place to spend our honeymoon." When Sango heard Miroku's words, she blushed a deep red and turned away.  
One servant laughed, and laid eyes upon Sango. "You've sure got a pretty lady." Sango turned her head away in fake embarrassment, and Miroku tapped his staff against the ground, giving Kagome and Shippo the signal.  
Kagome and Shippo snuck away, and crept up to the castle door slowly. Very carefully, Shippo flipped the latch open with his tiny paws. Kagome pulled the screen open slowly, allowing Shippo to crawl inside. Then, Kagome used all the stealth skills she had, and carefully got inside without disrupting Sango and Miroku's lie.

When Kagome and Shippo got inside unseen, Miroku and Sango nodded. Sango reached into her belt and withdrew a tiny box. She and Miroku covered their noses, and threw the box at the servants. The package of poison powder exploded, leaving a large, green cloud of gas. When the cloud finally cleared, all of the servants were in a deep sleep.  
Sango removed her hand from her nose. "They'll wake up by the time we've escaped. If everything goes according to Inuyasha's plan, that is." Miroku nodded, and together, he and Sango waited by the stables until Kagome and Shippo would return. 


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome and Shippo crept down the long hallway, peeking into every room. They instinctively knew that the largest room was Naraku's, and that they would leave him to Inuyasha. Shippo sniffed as Kagome opened each door. Finally, Shippo pointed to the room closest to Naraku's.  
"There! That's where she is!" Shippo whispered, loud enough for Kagome to hear. She nodded, and slid the wooden screen open. Kikyo sat in the corner, watching the demonic ravens fly into the black treetops in the courtyard.  
"Kikyo!" Kagome said in a relieved tone. "Come on, we're here to help you." Kikyo turned to stare at the girl and fox demon, but said nothing.  
Kagome looked puzzled. She waved her hand, beckoning to the young priestess. "Kikyo, don't you realize Naraku is dangerous? If you stay here, you'll only get into trouble. We're here to rescue you. Even Inuyasha is out there, waiting for you." Kikyo raised her eyes when she heard Inuyasha's name. "Inuyasha...he's here? No, he's not supposed to be! Naraku will be after him! H-He'll be slaughtered!" Kagome heard the fear rise in Kikyo's usually calm voice, and she knew that Kikyo really was scared.

"You don't have to be scared anymore, Kikyo. Whatever Naraku's done to you, he's gonna pay for it. Come with us," Shippo said, urging the young woman to stand up.  
Kikyo shook her head. "I cannot. Naraku has changed, and if you don't believe me about it, how can you possibly trust Inuyasha?" Kagome peered closer at Kikyo. There was no deceit in the priestess's eyes, and Kagome knew that she was no liar.  
"You have a point, Kikyo. You're actually right. Come on, Shippo, let's go. Kikyo needs to be alone. This is her time," Kagome said gently, beckoning for Shippo to follow. Confused, Shippo stared from woman to woman, until he finally trudged along behind Kagome. When they had gone, Kikyo turned her back to them and folded her arms on her chest. "Naraku will come for me soon. He's heard that two human lovers were outside, poisoning the servants," she said to herself. She sighed, and pressed her hand against the dusty, blurred window that showed her the world outside, and the freedom she once had.

The wind howled outside, showing no mercy as the tops of the trees blew around roughly, trying to bring chaos among the intruders in the castle. Kagome and Shippo went back outside, and crossed over to the stables where the others hid.  
Sango and Miroku emerged, along with Inuyasha. He jumped down, and stared from Kagome to Shippo. "Well, where is she?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head, and threw her hands up in the air.  
"She didn't want our help. She wants to stay in the castle," Shippo explained. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "It wasn't supposed to be this way! I..I thought Kikyo wanted to be rescued!" Kagome sighed. "That's what we thought, too. It's Kikyo's decision, Inuyasha. Let's just kill Naraku and go. Kikyo can leave when she wants to."

Inuyasha shook his head more vigorously. "No! Don't you see? Kikyo wants to be with Naraku after all. I've been such an idiot! I...I never thought Naraku would change." Sango patted Inuyasha's shoulder. "Everyone makes mistakes. You only came here because you were worried about Kikyo. Well, as long as she's happy with what she wants, we have no power to stop her. Kikyo is human, too, you know." Inuyasha clenched his fists, and pulled away from everyone else. "That ain't gonna stop me! I love Kikyo, and I won't rest until Naraku is dead and buried!" Miroku ran toward him as he ripped the screen open.  
"Inuyasha, stop! You're making a mistake!" he shouted, his monk staff clinking with every step. Inuyasha growled loudly, and pulled Tetsusaiga out of its mighty sheath. "Ya think you can stop me, stupid monk?" And with that, Inuyasha ran inside the castle. Little did he know that he was taking the one step that would change his life forever. 


	22. Chapter 22

"Hahhhhh!" Inuyasha shouted, his voice echoing through the hall. Inuyasha walked across the wooden floorboards, his bare feet slapping against the creaking planks. The wind blew from the hole that Inuyasha had torn in the door, and it blew his white hair around like a giant, protective feather.  
Inuyasha ripped down every door with his claws, searching the interior of every room that occupied the long, gloomy passage. Finally, after what seemed forever of searching, Inuyasha found his beloved Kikyo in Naraku's quarters, protected by another one of his glowing, shield-like barriers.  
"Naraku!" he shouted, pointing the sword at him. "Hand Kikyo over to me! If you do, I'll make your death a little easier!"

Naraku sat on the other side of the room, on his familiar perch by the window. "Do you honestly think I would hand my lover over to a loud-mouthed, over-confident half-demon such as you? You are a powerless, sniveling worm, Inuyasha, with no regard towards others. You are rejected by demons and humans, and you wouldn't even belong with Kikyo." Inuyasha clenched his fists. "Are those your last words? I was thinking somewhere along the lines of 'I'd better say my prayers'!" Naraku smiled and let out a long, cold laugh that nearly chilled Inuyasha to the bone.  
"Your mouth is still your only weapon, Inuyasha. You'll never unlock your real power, and you'll never be worthy enough to be with Kikyo. You don't even deserve to be in her presence..."

Inuyasha turned to Kikyo, who had the same, sad expression on her face from the last battle. "Kikyo...make up your mind. You have to choose who you want to be with." Kikyo, who had cried more tears than she ever thought existed, spilled over her face and splattered slowly on the back of her hand. Inuyasha was saddened, and he suddenly remembered the evening that Kagome had spent taking care of him, back in Kaede's hut.  
"I...I don't know," she whispered. "I don't know!" she said again, louder and more exasperated. Naraku, who had been watching Kikyo's crying ritual for days, walked slowly over to Inuyasha, grabbed Tetsusaiga with new, re-defined power, and threw it across the room into a bunch of old candles.  
Inuyasha, startled, jumped back. "I've still got my claws!" he shouted, and swiped at Naraku with all his might. Naraku smiled, and laughed every time Inuyasha hit him. Inuyasha, his eyes filling with tears of his own anger, lashed out at Naraku with concentration that he never knew he had. Suddenly, Naraku drew back his other arm, and his fist crashed into the side of Inuyasha's head.  
"Stop losing on purpose," he hissed. "Stay still, and fight like the man you claim you are!" Naraku lashed out his fist once more, beating Inuyasha's worn-down skin til he practically leaked blood. Kikyo, who had been watching in sheer horror, raised her hands to her eyes, obscuring the blood that was smeared on Naraku's hands.  
"Stop, both of you!" she cried. "Please!" Naraku turned, and watched as Kikyo miraculously broke the barrier. She ran to Inuyasha, and examined his body with the most passion Naraku had ever seen her display. It was as though Naraku had ceased to exist, and Kikyo saw only her hardest decision before her.  
"I can't bear it. I don't want men to fight over me. I just want to live my own way!" she wailed in sorrow. Naraku watched her in silent shame, and looked down at his own hands. His hands were sleek and red with Inuyasha's blood, and he realized what a monster he had become. "Kikyo...my love," he choked. "Don't...don't weep anymore. I've seen my ways at last. You must not be Inuyasha or myself. You must be...on your own."

Kikyo looked up in despair. There was a large, painful scar in Naraku's conscience, one that would never leave. He was in pain just watching Kikyo. Her beautiful, caring smile was gone, and her soft, brown eyes reflected not happiness, but pain. The young woman's moods were too fragile and delicate, and Naraku feared she would break into a million pieces if he touched her once more. Naraku hung his head low, and felt his own tears fill his red, piercing eyes.  
Inuyasha, who had been listening to the whole thing, reached up to touch Kikyo's face lightly. She choked and gasped, trying to hold back the tears that she feared were still inside her. "Kikyo...I lost to Naraku on purpose." She touched Inuyasha's face, too, and stared at him in sad confusion. "W-What?" Inuyasha smiled, his lips cracked. Blood dripped from the side of his mouth, but he still continued to speak with all the strength he had left. "I-Inuyasha..." Kikyo whispered, her tongue swollen in her aching throat. "Please, hang on. I'm here with you. Fight hard for your life!" Inuyasha laughed weakly, his breaths shallow and very far apart. Kikyo could barely hear him as he spoke his final words to her:  
"Kikyo...remember what you kept telling me long ago. You begged me to die, so we can live together as spirits." He paused to take another ragged breath, and continued. "Now, I will fulfill your wish. Please...take Tetsusaiga, and shove it into my heart. Do it now....." The young priestess swallowed, and nodded her agreement. Her last tears burning in her eyes, she grabbed Tetsusaiga from across the room. Naraku felt as though his feet were cemented into the ground. He could not move an inch, even though he desperately reached out to the woman he loved.  
With her eyes closed, Kikyo choked back her despair. With a long, piercing scream ringing inside her head, she stood over Inuyasha; grasped the blade with the most strength she ever had, and plunged it deep into her lover's heart, letting the pain of all her years control her wounded heart at last. 


	23. Chapter 23

Kikyo removed her hands from the blade. The corners of her eyes were red, sore, and wet as she choked and gulped in shock. Inuyasha's beautiful, yellow eyes were open, twisted into an expression of surprise and grief.  
Tetsusaiga had torn a large hole in Inuyasha's stomach, about the size of a common punch bowl. Blood spilled across the floor, soaking and dripping through the planks. A ragged tangle of flesh appeared on one side of the hole, whereas the other was smooth, where Inuyasha's perfect, soft skin was whole just seconds ago. His face was faintly blue, and Kikyo's was as well. Never had Kikyo felt so defeated. Suddenly, a yellow light covered Inuyasha's body, bringing him back as a spirit, like his beloved Kikyo. His body and skin was whole once more, and he looked as good as new. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo and folded her into his arms. He eyed Naraku with contempt and jealousy, and wrapped his arm tighter around Kikyo.  
"Naraku...all you deserve to be is alone," Inuyasha murmured, and without speaking, he shoved Tetsusaiga back into its sheath. He turned and faced the window, and Kikyo's giant soul collectors appeared to whisk the lovers and the others away forever.  
Before departing, Kikyo blinked back tears. She remembered the way Naraku had touched her, the way he kissed her, the way he was so concerned. She knew she would never find a man like him in forever, but deep in her heart, Kikyo could never find a replacement for Inuyasha. She blinked back her sorrow, and placed her hand on Naraku's shoulder, wiping his tears with her smallest finger.  
"I'm so sorry," she meant to say. However, Kikyo was never heard, as the words never escaped the deepest sadness of her heart. Kikyo folded herself back into Inuyasha's arms, and the two lovers escaped from the window into the life they meant to share fifty years before. Naraku knew that even one hundred years without Kikyo couldn't have filled the hole she had left in his heart. Kikyo had wanted Onigumo, but in the end, all she got was a man who had rid himself of Onigumo, although he never knew it. 


	24. Final Chapter

The servants awoke later that evening, with absolutely no memory of what had happened. Kanna had sent someone to clean the blood in Naraku's quarters, and life for the incarnations and servants slowly began to return to normal.  
Naraku had returned to his quarters late that night, at the coldest and darkest hour of all. He leaned against his wall, and stared out of the window that Kikyo had escaped from. Now he knew that he would never hold her in his arms, and they would never peer out of the same window together again. Naraku had fallen into a mood so black and devoid of hope he feared that he would never again emerge into the light that was called love.

I can't wait to see you Want to see if you still got the look in your eyes That one that you had for me when we said our goodbyes And it's a shame that we got to spend our time Being mad about the same things Over and over again About the same things Over and over again Ohh But I think she's leaving Ooh man she's leaving I don't know what else to do (I can't go on not loving you)

Cause it's all in my head I think about it over and over again And I can't keep picturing you with him And it hurts so bad, yeah Cause it's all in my head I think about it over and over again I replay it over and over again And I can't take it I can't shake it Nooo

Is this what loneliness is like? Naraku asked himself. A dark landscape with no features, one with only fear, loss, and pain to occupy the heart? This time, Naraku allowed himself to think of it without much question.  
He spent the rest of the night mourning in this fashion. He was unable to sleep, seeing Kikyo's beautiful face as she wailed Inuyasha's name, and wondering if he would ever see her again. By now, Inuyasha and Kikyo would have lived in the spirit world, feasting off of the souls that the collectors gathered for them. What grieved Naraku most was the thought of Kikyo's grief.  
His heart felt like it was cut into a million jagged pieces. He was desperate to hear of Kikyo. I have fallen for precious love, Naraku thought. Now, I wonder if life is worth living without it.

(Now that I've realized that I'm going down From all this pain you put me through Every time I close my eyes I lock it down I'm like a shadow, ohh I can't go on not loving you)

Kagura arrived before dawn. However, Naraku made no move to attack her. "I heard what happened," she said slowly, approaching her master. "I am willing to return, if you are willing to have me back." Naraku sighed. "Oh, Kagura. I was wondering when you would ask me! I will need someone with me. Not now, but soon. I apologize for wounding you." Kagura placed a slender hand on Naraku's shoulder. "It's all right. You will see the priestess again, someday. Sometimes, there are just two kinds of people that just do not belong. That is a lesson that all people have difficulty understanding." Naraku turned away. "I suppose..." he murmured sadly. As the sun rose, the weather turned cooler and the pavilion close to the courtyard was pleasant. Later on, Kanna brought Naraku a mirror, showing him the new life that he could start without Kikyo. However, Naraku's heart broke further when he saw the young woman's image. "Please, no more," he said, covering Kikyo's face in the mirror with his hand. Kanna took back the mirror quickly.  
"What else can I bring for the master?" Kanna asked then. Naraku looked up, and realized that Kagura and Kanna were really the only friends he had in the new life he pursued.  
"Nothing, at the time being," Naraku replied with grief. "I'm afraid there is nothing you can offer that can fill the hole of despair in my old, grief-stricken heart."

Cause it's all in my head I think about it over and over again And I can't keep picturing you with him And it hurts so bad, yeah Cause it's all in my head I think about it over and over again I replay it over and over again And I can't take it I can't shake it Nooo

Hours passed, and as the sun began to set, Naraku sat outside the pavilion looking down at the mortal village on the black hill. As the last rays of the sun touched the domes of the temples below, Naraku thought of the village temple Kikyo used to protect and serve.  
Naraku realized in that moment on a peaceful evening that life would go on. Hope crept back into his heart, and stuffed itself away for the time when Naraku needed it the most. Naraku felt mended, and that he grew accustomed to his grief. He began to understand that the grief would never disappear, and that he would just simply have to live with it his own way.  
He still missed Kikyo. But gradually when he thought of Kikyo, he didn't see her plunge Tetsusaiga into Inuyasha's heart, or her tears obscuring the lovely irises of her brown eyes. He thought instead of the time when he was Onigumo, and remembered the feeling of Kikyo twisting bandages onto his wounds.  
Naraku longed for her. He had thought that maybe she would come back, and that he would see her and that they might share their love once more. However, as Naraku thought of this, the realization grew that it would put his heart in danger. Naraku had fallen for love, and it only ended in his grief. He knew now exactly how much he had loved her–but he could never stand against the commitment she had for Inuyasha.  
Naraku thought of Kikyo's slender hands, her beautiful black hair, her soft crimson lips. The longing still went straight to his heart, so deep that there seemed to be no bottom. There are worse things than longing, he thought to himself.  
Kagura had been right. There was a chance that Kikyo would come back, and that Naraku's grief would be whisked away. One day, Naraku thought, she and I could be here, at the castle. She would care for the mortals below, and I would watch as she taught the young children about medicine and shaman work. She would help at the temple at the bottom of the hill, her life far richer than one she had at her home village long ago. Naraku sighed, and tucked his love away into the joys of his heart, so he could never be defeated. Inuyasha could come back at any time, and he would always try to figure out what Naraku's weakness is, but he could never learn it. Now, Inuyasha gave him cautiousness, and kept him watchful; but Kikyo would always be his hope.

Over and over again Over and over again Cause it's all in my head

-"Over and Over" by Nelly and Tim McGraw 


End file.
